A Baby Born From Abuse TO STAY
by rw89
Summary: It's back, again. But this time to stay. Phoebe comes home from NY and has secrets to keep from her sisters but its only a matter of MONTHS before they find out the truth! - THE FINAL - THE END OF THE ROAD! - MY FIRST AND LONGEST FICTION - POSTED NOW!
1. The Dreaded Phone Call

Hey guys,  
  
I'm sorry about the story going missing, I have no idea what happened. However, I am reposting the whole completed story chapter at a time starting from chapter 8. If you've read it before, any chance of telling me where I got to, because I honestly can't remember.  
  
Thanks, Ya'll.  
  
ENJOY  
  
Deadly Honest  
  
The Dreaded Phone Call!  
  
She was so pleased to be home, back with her sisters and living in the manor again. Life had been hard for her in New York and she had really missed Prue and Piper, even though she knew that Prue was still mad at her with the whole Rodger situation. Don't blame yourself, she thought, it was not you who was being untruthful.  
  
Her thoughts again turned back to her experience in New York. The people there were frightening, threatening, especially for Phoebe. She had been new there and wasn't used to their busy and almost harsh ways. Survival of the fittest is how she best described it and her selection of men there hadn't got to a good start either. She thought she had found the one, you know? Until he started..  
  
"Phoebe!" Piper's call rang though her ears, snapping her out of her daydream. She orientated herself before yelling back.  
  
"Yeah?! What's up?!" It wasn't difficult for Phoebe to carry out a yell from her bedroom to the kitchen.  
  
"Phone!" Piper called back up.  
  
Phoebe wondered whom it was that was calling her. Nobody usually called her. Nobody had any reason to call her. Nether the less, she hopped off her bed and ran down the stairs nearly hitting the wall at the bottom.  
  
Piper gasped at her sister's "almost" collision with the wall. "Why do you do that to me?" she said, recovering from the shock.  
  
Phoebe just smiled at her and grabbed the phone. "Halloo?!" Phoebe sang into the phone.  
  
"Hey sexy. How are you doing? I haven't seen you in a while."  
  
The words rushed into Phoebe's head. Panic and fear started to kick in. she knew who it was. There was only one person with a voice like his. He could make you feel so dirty. Phoebe felt as though she was going to be sick.  
  
Piper also very quickly noticed Phoebe's panic and fear. The colour in her face had very quickly drained and she could see her sister's hands shacking, something they rarely did.  
  
"I've missed you"  
  
The words just kept coming. She wanted to put the phone down but she was paralysed with fear. How did he get her number? She hadn't told him, had she?  
  
"I'm coming for you, sexy"  
  
His ice-cold words shivered down her spine. Did he know where she was? She desperately hoped not.  
  
He hung up, laughing at the effect his words had on her. Phoebe still had no feeling. His words just kept repeating them selves in her mind.  
  
Piper could stand it no longer. She grabbed the phone off Phoebe, but when she picked it up, no one was there. She put it back in its cradle.  
  
"Phoebe. Phoebe!"  
  
It was as if she had just woken from a nightmare. But still living it. She looked at Piper. Piper could see the fear in her sparkling eyes, she knew it.  
  
A sudden bout of nausea hit her. She dived for the staircase and flew up it as fast as she could. She ran into the bathroom and lifted up the seat to the toilet.  
  
From the bottom of the stairs Piper could hear her vomit into the toilet. She had never seen her sister react that way before. It scared her. She thought she ought to call Prue. 


	2. A Sister's Worry

A Sister's Worry!  
  
"Piper slow down" Prue sits at her desk confused and worried as she listens to a frantic Piper on the other end of the line.  
  
"Okay, okay." Piper answered her sister's request. "Phoebe had this phone call a few minutes ago, right."  
  
"Yeah I got that part, what about it?"  
  
Piper was twiddling the phone wire between her fingers nervously. How do you tell your over protective elder sister that you have just seen yours and her's baby sister sick with fright.  
  
"Well when I gave her the phone it was, I dunno, as if something just came over her. I could see how frightened she was Prue. Whoever it was on the over end of that line Prue.."  
  
"Is she okay?" Prue asked forcefully, living up to her big-sister stereotype.  
  
"I'm not sure. Can you let me finish?"  
  
"Sorry, yeah, sure. Go on."  
  
"Well, um, she was getting worse, like more pale and that, so I went over and grabbed the phone off her but when I was about to yell down the phone I heard that ringing noise, you know the one when no one is there? So I put the phone back and tried talking to her but she wouldn't respond to me at all, it was like she was in another world. So I yelled her name to get her attention and when she came back to reality she said nothing, just raced upstairs and was sick."  
  
"Oh my god. Where is she now, Piper?" Prue said, rubbing her temples as she processed the information.  
  
"I think she's in her room. I haven't really spoken to her yet." Piper was glad to have finally got it all out and to be quite honest; she was pleasantly surprised by Prue's reaction, although she knew that when she came home she might not be so calm.  
  
Prue was concerned, very concerned. Although she was still angry with Phoebe she knew that her behaviour was unusual and she had a feeling there was something that she wasn't telling them. "Prue? Are you still there?" Piper's voice echoed nervously down the phone.  
  
Prue snapped back into reality. "Uh yeah, I'm here. Listen, get Phoebe a drink or something to eat, so you can check on her, I'm on my way home now, okay?"  
  
"Yeah, that's fine. Oh and Prue?" Piper asked.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Drive home carefully, I know what you are like when you are worried." She said.  
  
"Yeah, I will. Love you. Bye." Prue put the phone down just as Piper returned the comment. She stood up sharply and grabbed her coat in one swift movement. Walking out of the room with a quick speed, she didn't stop for anything. On her way out she casually said to her assistant "Justin, I've gotta go, family emergency, sorry." He tried to protest but she managed to get into the elevator before he could say anything.  
  
Right, one mug of steaming coffee and 2 homemade cookies, perfect, she said to herself. Piper was counting the items laid on the tray in front of her. When she was sure she had everything, she made the short journey up the staircase to Phoebe's bedroom. Knocking on the door she waited precariously for a reply.  
  
Phoebe jumped slightly at the noise. She had been idly staring out of her bedroom window since the phone call, waiting for her sisters to come and bombard her with questions. She just couldn't get him out of her head. She quickly erased the tears from under her eyes as much as she could with her fingers and told Piper it was okay to come in.  
  
What she saw made her smile. Piper holding a tray of 2 freshly baked cookies and a mug of coffee. Just like Piper to do that, she thought. The next thing Phoebe noticed was the bizarre look on her sister's face. She guessed that Piper wasn't sure how she should keep it. Sad, unhappy for her sister or joyful and vibrant as if nothing had happened. "Thought you might want something to eat" Piper felt awkward but smiled non the less. She wouldn't question Phoebe now. His was just to check on her, like Prue said. She would leave the third degree till Prue came back. She placed the tray on Phoebe's bedside table and motioned Phoebe to her, giving her a hug as she reached her.  
  
"Thanks" Phoebe muttered quietly, giving Piper that small smile of reassurance.  
  
"You're welcome honey." Piper picked herself up and headed for the door.  
  
"You've called Prue, haven't you?" If Piper didn't feel awkward before, she did now.  
  
"Yes Pheebs, I have. But only because I'm worried about you. That was pretty scary what just happened down there." Piper said in defence.  
  
"There is nothing to worry about, I'm fine. I just felt, a bit sick, you know?" As hard as Phoebe tried to convince her sister that that was the truth, Piper didn't buy a word of it.  
  
"Look Pheebs. Maybe we should just talk about this later. When Prue gets here." Piper was trying to do as Prue had instructed, but it was hard. She wished Phoebe would just open up to her right there and then and pour her soul out to her. She wished she could hold her in her arms and everything would be okay. But she knew that wasn't going to happen. Whatever that phone call was about, whoever it was; IT would not be good news.  
  
She left the room. As she got to the bottom of the stairs she saw the door open and Prue standing there.  
  
"She still in her room?" Prue asked, a worried look on her face.  
  
"Yeah. I just came back from there now. Prue I think we should give her a little bit of time before we go up there now and bombard her with questions." Piper advised empathically.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I think we should give her a little time."  
  
"Piper, she's had a whoooole.." She drew out the word at she checked her watch. "23 minutes. That is plenty of time."  
  
"Prue." Piper warned giving her a stern look.  
  
"What? We are gonna have to talk to her sometime, we might as well get it over and done with." Prue said with a sigh. "Besides, the longer she keeps it inside herself the worse she is gonna be." She reasoned. She knew that whatever Phoebe told them; she wasn't going to like it.  
  
Piper just nodded and took Prue's arm as they made their way up the stairs to their awaiting sister's bedroom.  
  
Prue knocked. There was no answer.  
  
The room held an unpleasant eerie silence. The wind whistled through the possessions of the occupant, creeping around the room almost like a thief choosing what it should take. It had an open way, the room's owner was not here and the window was open, allowing it to come and go freely.  
  
The bedroom door creaked opened slightly, and two heads popped cautiously around the side. Noticing the absence, Piper and Prue pushed the door open fully and stood in its doorway.  
  
Piper saw it first.  
  
"Oh no, Prue. Look!" She motioned towards the open window.  
  
Prue saw the window and immediately two feelings rushed about her body. Relief from not having to have the conversation, but increasing worry. Worry of what the hell was going on. What was so bad that Phoebe thought the only way she could escape was through her own bedroom window, and from her sisters as well.  
  
"I'll get the car started." Prue said as she turned to walk out of the room.  
  
"Prue." Piper tried to stop her sister but she was too quick and was already at the stairs. The only thing she could do was follow. 


	3. Why Do You Run Sexy?

Why do you run, sexy?  
  
The air out side was cold, making her shiver unpleasantly as it touched her bare skin. I should have gotten my coat, she thought.  
  
Phoebe turned her head; looking up at the window she had made her escape from. I can't believe I did it, she thought, How could they not have heard? It didn't matter though, Phoebe knew from experience that Prue would want to start searching for her the second she saw her window. She knew she didn't have enough time to get away before they came out the house to look for her, so she decided to hide in the bushes until they left the street.  
  
Sure enough, almost 60 seconds later Prue opened the front door keys in hand, with Piper just behind, struggling to keep up with her sister's large determined strides. Phoebe caught a glimpse of Prue eyes; they were sad, remorseful but they were also full worry.  
  
Phoebe got a deep, sinking feeling of guilt. Why was she doing this to her sisters? They cared for her. They would understand, wouldn't they?  
  
Phoebe couldn't take that chance. Why ruin a close friendship with her sisters for a guy she didn't even know was in town? She was letting him take control again, something she promised herself a long time ago she would never do again.  
  
She watched as Piper's Jeep pulled out of the drive and raced up the street. Very quietly she got up and walked in the opposite direction, avoiding as much light as she could. She had no idea where she was going, just away from the manor, away from the glaring eyes of her sisters', forcing her to do what she didn't want to, no couldn't do.  
  
"Prue we've been searching for nearly two hours. She's probably gone back to the manor by now," Piper impatiently informed her sister.  
  
"Probably isn't good enough Piper. Whatever is going on, it's gotta' be bad. Why else wouldn't she tell us?" Prue's eyes were focused on the road, an imitation of the determination she was feeling.  
  
"Prue, Phoebe's not stupid, if it was that bad, she wouldn't go out into the streets endangering herself, would she?" Piper enforced.  
  
"But what if that's just it?" Prue waved her arms trying to show Piper what she felt.  
  
"Ah ah, arms back on the wheel." Piper panicked, reaching over and pushing Prue's arms back onto the steering wheel.  
  
"What if it's so bad, she would go to those lengths just so she wouldn't have to tell us."  
  
"Let's just go home, Prue. She might be there already. This is completely hopeless."  
  
Prue finally gave into her sister and turned the car around, heading for home.  
  
Phoebe was walking down an unknown street. Where the hell was she? She started to panic a little. Not knowing where you were was never very safe in the city.  
  
She suddenly became aware that there was no one else down the street but her. This time fear set in. She could feel someone watching her. Her thoughts of the phone call drifted unwelcome back into her mind. She was thinking of him.  
  
Phoebe was suddenly grabbed her from behind. She tried to scream but there was a hand around her mouth smothering her desperate screams. She struggled helplessly, trying desperately to get free.  
  
"Shh!" He roughly stroked her hair. "Shh, baby. Don't cry." His voice wasn't full of compassion, it was intimating. She knew who it was. HIM.  
  
It was as if she were a robot. The second he told her to be quiet she stopped struggling. As if it were instinct. She knew he wouldn't hurt her so much if she didn't struggle, although the ice-cold feeling from that morning had come back. A feeling that was especially reserved for him.  
  
"Sean. Sean, please, let me go." Phoebe pleaded with her known attacker as tears started to fall down her face.  
  
"Why would I do that?" He tightened his grip on her and whispered right into her ear. "I told you I would come for you, didn't I baby?"  
  
She didn't answer.  
  
"Didn't I?!" Once again tightening his grip on her, only this time her pulled a knife out of his pocket and put it to her throat.  
  
"Yes! Yes you did." Phoebe replied panic-stricken. Trying as best she could to edge away from the knife, which she could feel touching her soft neck.  
  
"We seem to have lost our discipline, haven't we Phoebe?" His pure evil voice echoed inside her head.  
  
He suddenly flipped her round and forced a kiss upon her.  
  
Phoebe was disgusted and wanted to prise his lips from her own but she was still unsure of where he was holding the knife and so thought for her own safety not to move.  
  
He pushed her to the cold hard ground. Oh no! Memories of his treating her in New York filled her mind. Please. She thought. No.  
  
She couldn't help it, natural instincts started to take over and she started to struggle. She wanted to kick and do anything she could to get him off her.  
  
"See what I mean about discipline." He forced a sorrow full look at Phoebe before.  
  
"Bitch!" her hit her so hard around the face that she was knocked completely unconscious. He gave him self a satisfied smile before he started ripping Phoebe's top off.  
  
He was like a child unwrapping a long awaited candy bar. His face resembled a monster from a child's nightmare as it came for you. Except this was no nightmare, and the monster was indeed real.  
  
Sean set his knife carefully on the floor beside them. He would need it later, but not just yet.  
  
He started to unbuckle his pants. 


	4. The Morning After The Night Before

The Morning After The Night Before  
  
Phoebe slowly opened her eyes. Looking around it seemed she was still in the place she remembered blacking out. Sean had obviously left. She was grateful for this, although she was in a lot of pain. She braced herself for what she was about to see then carefully lifted her head to look down at her body.  
  
She knew it was going to be bad, but not this bad. She was half naked. There were vicious cuts slashed across most of her body. Bruises circled her wrists from when he had tried to gain control of her as she struggled. But what distressed her the most was the small but clear knife marked inscriptions across her stomach. "BITCH," It wrote. It was scrawled in an untidy manner, obviously because it was done with not a usual writing instrument. The wound was still bleeding, although it didn't look deep.  
  
She tried to sit up, putting pressure on her right wrist. A sudden pain shot up her right arm forcing her back onto the ground.  
  
It's broken, she concluded to herself.  
  
She tried to sit up again, only this time using her left hand. It was okay, and Phoebe was relieved. Her stomach was giving her intense pain but she decided it best not to stay around.  
  
Suddenly a thought hit her. Did he.did he, rape me? She didn't know. She guessed that it was most likely he did, considering her state. Plus that was always what he used to do. If Phoebe didn't come to him willingly he would pull out his knife and force intercourse on her.  
  
She shook her head, telling herself not to think about him. She had bigger problems to deal with first. How was she gonna hide her injury's from her ever concerned sisters?  
  
The only thing she could think of doing was covering herself up, as best she could anyway and stop by at the chemists on her way home. She would probably be able to cover her bruises with her jacket sleeves. She looked to her side and saw her clothes in a pile. She made a silent thank you before reaching over and carefully dressing.  
  
Back at the manor a seriously worried Prue paced the kitchen. Piper sat at the table, a large cup of coffee in hand.  
  
"She should be back Piper, why isn't she back?" Prue was rambling which usually meant her worry was peaked.  
  
"Prue stop it! You're scaring me." Tears were bubbling up inside Piper's eye sockets and were threatening to pour.  
  
Prue took a look at her sister and walked over to hug her. She was just leaning in for the hug when she heard the front door close.  
  
"Phoebe! Is that you?!" Prue yelled completely pulling away from the hug. Piper quickly stood up and followed Prue into the foyer.  
  
Damn it! Phoebe was cross with herself. She'd given herself away with her entrance. She could see Prue charging towards her. Her face was struggling between the two emotions of fury and relief.  
  
She grabbed Phoebe and gave her a massive hug. A hug Phoebe wasn't so grateful for. Her injury's were still fresh and were still very painful as she had not had chance to take any pain medication yet. Unfortunately, Piper noticed Phoebe's grimace.  
  
"What's the matter, honey? Are you hurt?" Piper resumed her worried status.  
  
"Um, no." Phoebe started to panic; she knew if she stayed with her sister's too long, they would some how force the truth out of her. "I was up all night with friends, you know? Get away from the house thing."  
  
Prue wasn't buying it. "Out of the window and just after that phone call?"  
  
"Yeah! It's all the rage." Phoebe was trying desperately to keep up her front, but inside she was dying. She wanted to tell her sisters everything, but she knew she couldn't.  
  
"So what was with the grimace?" Piper questioned.  
  
"What grimace? And what's with giving me the third degree? I'm tired. I'm gonna go to bed." Well that was partly true. She was tired, and she did feel they were giving her the degree.  
  
She just managed to get to the stairs before.  
  
"That's it?" Prue said exasperated.  
  
"What?" Phoebe replied totally confused.  
  
"We spend hours searching for you, worried out of our minds, wait all morning for you to come in, not able to sleep while you're out partying and you can't even say one lousy word?!" Phoebe was struggling. She wanted to yell at Prue that she had no idea what was happening and it wasn't her that needed to say sorry, it was Prue. Sorry for letting her go to New York in the first place. But, Phoebe knew that Prue was just frustrated with the situation. She hated it when one of her sisters kept secrets from her, especially Phoebe, because Phoebe's secrets tended to be worse than Piper's.  
  
Phoebe sighed and decided that Prue's wrath would be better than telling them. "I'm really sorry Prue." She said before promptly running to her bedroom.  
  
Once she was sure Phoebe was in her room, Prue almost blew her top.  
  
"Did you see that?" She said in a rather loud whisper. "Phoebe hasn't heard anything from any of her friends since. since yesterday. Oh god Piper, what if she went to meet that person who called her yesterday?" Prue was clearly panicking.  
  
"Well, we'll cross that bridge when it comes. Goal number one right now, is to find out who it actually was on the phone to her yesterday." Piper told Prue.  
  
"And how do you suppose we do that?"  
  
"We talk to her." Piper said confidently.  
  
"We what?"  
  
"You heard me. We talk to her. We tell her that it's okay to tell us and that we ARE NOT going to give her a lecture for whatever has happened or is happening." She emphasised the negative phrase making sure it would not get past Prue.  
  
"Aren't we?"  
  
"No. I saw Phoebe's face with that phone call, Prue. She was completely terrified. She's probably too frightened to talk to us. Because of how you may react." Piper reasoned.  
  
"You mean 'we'?" Prue corrected.  
  
"No, I mean you."  
  
"What? Why just me?" Prue said exasperated.  
  
"Because your answer to everything is to yell at her." Piper said bluntly.  
  
"I wasn't going to yell at her yesterday."  
  
"One off."  
  
"Okay, okay. Whatever. I guess, you're right. We will talk to her" There was a long pause before Prue broke the silence. "So, when do we have this talk?"  
  
"Later."  
  
Meanwhile upstairs in the bathroom, Phoebe had carefully laid out along the floor, all of the medical supplies she had bought earlier that morning with what little money she had. It would be more comfortable for her when she had got her wounds tidied up a bit. She lifted up her top and pealed off the temporary dressing she had quickly put around her stomach before coming home. She winced in pain. It hurt badly. She wished her sister's were there to help her, but she couldn't tell them, she felt too ashamed of what she had, no HE had done. She finished bandaging herself up as best she could and put the remainder of the dressings, along with the already used ones into the bin. She then got up, very carefully avoiding her probably broken wrist.  
  
She waited until she heard the front door slam for a second time before she left the bathroom. She walked slowly across the landing into her bedroom and slowly laid down gently on her bed.  
  
Once she was as comfortable as she could get the barriers burst. All the pain from that morning and all the other mornings in New York all came spilling out in the form of heart wrenching sobs. She had bottled up her emotions all morning and with all the fuss, forgot about a lot of the events. But now she was alone, in silence, all the memories of last night flooded back to her. It was like going back to New York. Her. Him. No one for protection. She cuddled her teddy bear, Jam, as she let it all out.  
  
Prue had arranged to meet with Piper for lunch at a café in the city near to her office at Bucklands. Prue, bring the organised one, arrived first, shortly followed by Piper.  
  
"Hey Prue. I am so sorry I'm late. The restaurant was a nightmare." Piper asked as she rushed over to her ready waiting sister.  
  
"Piper, you're not late. I'm early." Prue said exasperated.  
  
"Oh right. So how's your day so far?" Piper asked trying to relax some.  
  
"Ha! Piper, it's work!"  
  
"Well, excuse me for trying to be nice." She said with a smile. Prue smiled, answering Piper's smile. "So what's the real reason you wanted to meet for lunch?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Prue's eyes flashed, knowing she'd been caught out.  
  
"Oh come on, Prue. I know you only wanted to meet to discuss Phoebe."  
  
"That's not," She paused, thinking of how she should answer, "entirely true." Prue said. "I think we should go home now to talk to her."  
  
"What? Now? Why?" Piper asked, curious but suspicious.  
  
"Well, if we go home now, she wont have had time to sneak out of the house to get away from us." Prue suggested logically.  
  
"Prue, we can't just take the afternoon off like that." Piper reasoned.  
  
"Um, I can." Piper eyed her suspiciously. "I told my boss I wasn't feeling too well and her told me I should go home."  
  
"As simple as that?" Piper asked, unable to believe that it was that easy.  
  
"Yeah." She said innocently. "Now, are you gonna come with me to talk to her or am I on my own?"  
  
"Oh no, I've gotta come haven't I? In case you and her start world war three." Piper said.  
  
"Good. Come on." She stood up and grabbed Piper's arm.  
  
"Prue! We haven't even eaten yet!" Piper shouted as she was being dragged away.  
  
"We can eat later, Piper." 


	5. Dressings and Defences

Dressings and Defences  
  
It had been two days since "the conversation". Phoebe had kept up her defences and had denied all sorts of allegations from her sisters. Piper and Prue were convinced she was lying to them, but there was absolutely nothing they could do. Tempers were flying high in the suspense, but Prue and Piper had to wait until Phoebe felt she could tell them.  
  
Inside it was tearing Phoebe up. She was still in a lot of pain. Her wrist was starting to go purple while her stomach began to go green. She knew she had to see a doctor, but if she went, she would be obliged to tell her sisters what had happened, something she was determined not to do. For their sakes just as much as her own.  
  
She didn't know if she could, though. Phoebe was pleased they had backed away but still had that desperate urge to tell them everything. However, right at that time she had more pressing issues on her mind. Over the last few days her worry of another attack had kept her bound to her room. She had to be sure that Sean was not going to come after her again.  
  
She knew that he wouldn't bother her for a few weeks at least. His actions were usually a result of being deprived of something, in this case, her. It was still difficult trying to get over this psychologically draining experience, but he had done it to her before. This wasn't new to her, so she knew how to approach the situation. Don't. If she left it, and ignored it, it would go away, for a while at least. That wasn't working for her tummy so well though. Thinking back on her times in New York, she remembers how he would just seem to be there. Jump up behind her, out of nowhere. And his strength too. She couldn't help wondering, with her new heritage and all, what if. no, she thought, no way. This is Sean.  
  
She was keeping herself cooped up in her bedroom all day long and almost completely refusing to eat. Of course she was eating something; her body craved for foods. She just didn't feel she could eat along with her sister's. She was going to live life at her pace for the time being, until she had sorted everything out.  
  
Phoebe sat thinking on her bed in her room, looking terrible. She had given up trying to show her sister's that she was aright, even though she wasn't. She could say what she wanted, it didn't matter, she still looked terrible.  
  
"PHOEBE!" Bellowed Prue. Phoebe declined responding.  
  
Prue came charging into Phoebe's room, holding those exact medical supplies, which Phoebe had thrown in the bin two days earlier.  
  
Piper came running upstairs, worried by Prue's yell.  
  
"What? What happened?" Piper asked as she skidded into Phoebe's door way. Prue didn't take her eye's off Phoebe.  
  
"Phoebe, what are these?" Phoebe didn't look up from her bed. "Phoebe!" Her voice had become suddenly a lot harsher.  
  
Phoebe tilted her head and looked the bandages. "They are bandages Prue" Phoebe replied, stating the obvious.  
  
"I see that" Prue said through gritted teeth. "Where did they come from?" She asked, struggling to control her anger. "And don't try the from the pharmacist, bull shit on me."  
  
"I don't know" Phoebe lied, looking down again.  
  
"Yes you do!" Prue yelled.  
  
Tears welled up in Phoebe's eyes, but instead of trying to hold them back, she let them silently role down her soft, pale cheeks.  
  
Piper saw this, and tried to steer a fuming Prue out of Phoebe's bedroom. The last thing Phoebe needed while in the middle of a break down was harassment.  
  
Once Prue was safely down stairs Piper went back up to Phoebe's room. She gently knocked on the door and walked in.  
  
Phoebe was lying on her bed tears flowing like streams down her face. Piper went and sat next to her, wiping the loose hair out of her face. She gently ran her hand across Phoebe's back before lifting into a sitting position holding her tight as she wept.  
  
She accidentally caught Phoebe's right wrist, which made her flinch sharply. Piper noticed what had happened. She decided to tread carefully.  
  
"May I look?" She said it very tenderly to make Phoebe feel safe. It worked. Phoebe gave a silent nod and closed her eyes waiting for the sharp pain.  
  
Piper lifted Phoebe's sleeve and couldn't believe what she was seeing. Her wrist was bruised and swollen and covered with a grubby bandage.  
  
"So this is what Prue was talking about, hey?" She treated Phoebe as if she were five. Phoebe liked this feeling of being looked after. It reminded her of her mother.  
  
Piper touched her wrist again and Phoebe pulled it back, moaning in pain as more tears slid down her already damp cheeks.  
  
"Phoebe. We are gonna have to take you to the hospital; I think your wrist maybe broken."  
  
"I can't." Phoebe said shaking her head vigorously.  
  
"Why? Why can't you?" Piper asked empathically.  
  
Phoebe didn't answer, just lifted her other sleeve to show the other grubby bandage wrapped around her wrist.  
  
Piper immediately caught on what Phoebe was trying to tell her. Her baby sister had been hurt, in a way only an evil man could hurt her.  
  
"Oh Pheebs." She took her in her arms again and held her.  
  
"I couldn't tell you." Phoebe sobbed into Piper's shoulder. "I wanted to, I wanted to so bad but I couldn't."  
  
"I know sweetie. I know. I wish you had though, we could've helped you." Piper was finding it difficult to stay mad at Phoebe, although she was thoroughly distressed by this news. She knew she couldn't yell at Phoebe now. What could she say then? "Pheebs are you hurt anywhere else."  
  
Phoebe's eyes began to dart around the room in panic. There was no way she could show her sister. But you need it to be looked at, by a doctor. Her mind was inwardly battling itself. Piper saw the distress in her baby sister's eyes.  
  
"Pheebs. I know this is hard, but you really need to tell me." Piper stroked her back gently, checking for a movement of pain. Seeing a slight flinch she began to gently pull up Phoebe's top so that she could see what was wrong. Phoebe reacted. Thinking it was happening again she began to struggle.  
  
"Hey, baby. It's okay, honey. It's just me, Piper. I'm not going to hurt you, let me see, okay?" Piper tried to reassure her distraught sister, pulling her hair behind her ears. Phoebe allowed her to look at her back. As Piper pulled up her little sister's shirt she noticed another, larger bandage around her middle as well as sores and bruises all across her back. She started to unwrap the bandage when Phoebe grabbed it tightly, refusing her sister's attention.  
  
"Phoebe, let me look, I need to see."  
  
"No." Phoebe said bluntly.  
  
"Sweetie, please. I need to see what is wrong." Piper urged gently.  
  
"No, you can't see."  
  
"Why? If you wont let me look will you at least tell me why?"  
  
"Because it's, it's."  
  
"It's what? Phoebe, what is it? Did he do something to your stomach?"  
  
Phoebe nodded.  
  
"Let me see. I wont shout or get angry, or judge you. I promise." Phoebe hesitantly removed her arms from the firm position of her sides. "Good girl."  
  
Piper unwrapped the bandage gently and told Phoebe to lay down before she removed the dressing that was covering her abdomen. She carefully peeled it off and Phoebe moaned in pain. "I'm so sorry Pheebs."  
  
Piper gasped as she saw her baby sister's stomach. Inscribed was the word "BITCH" in untidy writing, written with a knife. The wound was not healing well. It looked to have become infected. Looking up at Phoebe's face she saw her eyes tightly shut, but also, for the first time, she saw the perspiration on her brow. She gently raised her hand to Phoebe's head and felt for a fever. She was warm.  
  
"Oh honey. You know we have to go to the hospital about this."  
  
Phoebe's eyes shot up. "No hospital. No way."  
  
"Phoebe." Piper warned. "Look, you know as well as I do that your wrist is broken and you're stomach is infected and needs treatment. We have to go to the hospital."  
  
"But, they'll know what he did. They'll want me to press charges, and then he'll come looking for me, and for you. And Prue too. No, no hospital." Phoebe concluded.  
  
Phoebe sat up and looked at Piper. She felt betrayed. "We wont tell them what happened if you don't want us to. Likelihood is that yes they'll find out what happened, but I promise we'll try to keep it as low key as possible, until you're ready. But, Phoebe that wrist looks really bad; and your stomach. You've got to get them checked. Okay?"  
  
Phoebe just nodded and buried her head into Piper again. She continued to cry. Piper held her tightly, angry with herself for letting something like this happen to her baby sister. But she knew the worst was still to come. She had to tell Prue yet. 


	6. Hospital Horror

Hospital Horror  
  
The three of them sat in the waiting room of the bathroom-cleaner smelling hospital. Phoebe had her head down, still ashamed. Piper was sat next to her, sheltering her with her arm. Prue, well Prue was sitting next to Piper. She had avoided Phoebe's eyes since Piper had told her what had happened. She didn't know what to feel right now, concerned for her sister's state right now, worry for what it could be in a few weeks, terror at how she got it, or remorse and guilt because she had let this happen to her baby. She had promised her mother she would protect the both of them, and now because of an argument she had started, Phoebe was sitting, completely broken waiting to be seen by a doctor. How could she have let this happen?  
  
"Anyone want a soda?" She asked, standing up, not able to take the pressure.  
  
"I can't have one" Phoebe muttered. "Not until I've seen the doctor."  
  
"Oh, sorry Pheebs. We'll get some in a bit then" Damn it! She said to herself. How could I be so stupid?  
  
Their sorrowful conversations were interrupted by Phoebe's calling.  
  
"Phoebe Halliwell."  
  
They jumped, unable to believe they had finally been called out of the long waiting. Piper helped Phoebe to her feet and the three of them walked the short distance across the waiting room to the assessment room.  
  
As they walked in, Phoebe was told to sit down on the long bed covered with the cheep uncomfortable paper. She did so.  
  
"Right, Miss Halliwell. I was told you had a possible fracture in your wrist and some nasty cuts to your abdomen, is that correct?" The doctor asked.  
  
All Phoebe could manage was a simple nod.  
  
"Right. We'll start with the abdomen. If you could lay down for me and pull your shirt up to your chest." Phoebe hesitated before doing as she was told, silently. The doctor looked taken back as he saw the markings on Phoebe's abdomen. Phoebe stayed silent. "Right, okay then." He started examining her wound. Upon touching it, Phoebe retracted her knees to her body. "Whoa. It's okay. I'll be more careful, I promise." He said, carefully managing Phoebe's precarious status. She let her knees fall back down. He continued his examination. Upon seeing the green tint to her wounds he placed the back of his hand on her forehead, noting the fever. He moved his attention back down to her abdomen and noticed bruising travelling down beneath her trousers. He sighed, knowing what this case was.  
  
"Phoebe, may I see your wrists please." He said, knowing that wrists were significantly injured during such an attack.  
  
Piper and Prue shared a look as Phoebe held up her wrist for him to examine.  
  
"Both of them please." Phoebe lifted her other wrist for him to see. He removed the grubby bandages and quickly disposed of them in the bin in the corner of the room. Looking at the rope burns on her wrists he saw some of the bloodied areas were also infected like her abdomen. He noticed that her right wrist was badly swollen and a dark purple colour. "Okay. Miss Halliwell, I'm going to send in a Nurse to clean up these wounds for you. Then we'll send you down to x-ray. I'll be back in a minute." Phoebe nodded.  
  
He quickly left the room. And headed to the office of his supervisor for advice. Knocking on the door, he entered before waiting for a reply. "Mason! What are you doing in here?" His supervisor demanded.  
  
"Okay, I have just seen this young woman who has, certain injuries that would lead me to believe she was viciously attacked and raped. Should I call the police?" Dr. Mason said quickly.  
  
"Well, yes. If you think it's that bad."  
  
"Okay. She looks pretty shaken though."  
  
"Mason, procedure." His supervisor reminded him.  
  
"Yeah I know. Okay, I'm going to admit her. Page me when the police arrive."  
  
"I will."  
  
Dr. Mason left his supervisor's office promptly. He called the police, giving them as much information as was necessary, and headed back to where his new patient was. Upon returning to the assessment room, he saw one of his staff Nurse bandaging her middle. "Err, right. Miss Halliwell," He said "We are going to have to need to admit you while we run a few tests. Just so we can keep an eye on you until your fever calms down and the infections are under control."  
  
All Phoebe did in response was silently nod her head.  
  
"We will also, need you to talk to the police."  
  
"The police? What? Why?" Phoebe looked up, panic evident in her eyes.  
  
"Miss Halliwell, you know as well as I do that nobody inscribes the word "BITCH" into their own abdomen." He stated.  
  
Phoebe looked down, unable to keep eye contact with her doctor. She knew he was right. But talking to the police would only make Sean mad if he found out. Oh god, she thought, this is an unbelievable mess.  
  
"I'll be back shortly with details of where you will need to go."  
  
Phoebe refused to acknowledge the doctor and so Piper thanked him on her behalf.  
  
Within the hour Prue and Piper had Phoebe more or less settled into one of the rooms. Phoebe had become so distressed about having to stay in hospital, Dr. Mason ordered that she be given a sedative. So far it was working well, she was fast asleep, much to her worried sisters' relief.  
  
"Oh god Prue, how the hell did this happen? How could we let this happen?" Piper said looking at the sleeping form of her baby sister.  
  
"You mean how could I let this happen. This is my fault."  
  
"What? Why would you think that." Piper asked gently. She had been waiting for Prue's guilt to show through. It seemed that her wait was finally over.  
  
"Face it Piper. If I hadn't accused her of hitting on Roger, she would have never gone to New York and."  
  
"Whoa whoa whoa. she hasn't said anything about New York." Piper said, interrupting her sister's train of thought.  
  
"Isn't it obvious? Before she may have been a handful and gotten into trouble, but I NEVER remember her coming home looking like this." Prue said, pointing at Phoebe.  
  
"Even if it is something to do with New York, you can't blame yourself."  
  
"Too late." Prue muttered quietly.  
  
"No. Prue. Prue, look at me." Prue raised her head. "Who ever, whatever, did this to her, did it all by themselves. There is nothing you could have done to prevent it."  
  
"Yeah." The room became silent. "I think I'm just gonna take a walk." She said as she stood up and made her way to the door.  
  
"Be careful." Piper said quietly as the room door closed. Piper sighed, imagining the long road ahead of them. Why did this have to happen now? She thought to herself. She comes home, we just find our heritage and then her past comes and bites her on the ass. "Oh Pheebs, what aren't you telling us?"  
  
Piper looked up as the door opened and a Nurse stuck her head in. "Miss Halliwell, the police are here to talk to your sister." 


	7. Police Invasion

Police Invasion  
  
"What? Now?" Piper asked forcefully, surprised. The Nurse just raised her eyebrows at Piper and Piper let out a sigh. "Do I need to wake her?" She asked.  
  
"I guess I can get them to wait a little while." The Nurse offered.  
  
"She can't talk to them right now."  
  
"Okay, I'll have Dr. Mason speak to them."  
  
"Thank you," Piper said gratefully as the Nurse left the room.  
  
Piper sighed loudly and ran her hand through her hair.  
  
"What are we gonna do with you. Hey?" She said looking at Phoebe.  
  
Prue had returned about an hour later from her walk, looking significantly calmer than before. Piper cast a glance a Prue. She seemed to be in another world.  
  
"Prue?" She asked. Prue didn't respond. "Prue!"  
  
"Huh, w.what?" Prue looked up, slightly confused.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
Prue sighed. "Yeah, it's just this whole situation."  
  
"Yeah, I know." Piper agreed. "Um, Prue. After you, err, left for your walk, the police."  
  
Prue's head shot up. "Police?"  
  
"Yes, they, um, they arrived. They wanted to talk to Phoebe but she was asleep, so I told them to wait."  
  
"Good." Prue said. There was a long silence before Prue's head sank into her waiting hands. "Oh god, Piper. This is all my fau."  
  
"Don't even say it." Piper interjected.  
  
"But."  
  
"No, Prue. Don't go there with the guilt thing. I can't handle you AND Phoebe right now."  
  
Prue sighed. It didn't matter what she said, she still felt guilty. Guilty that she had made Phoebe go to New York in the first place. If it hadn't been for her accusing her of something that she didn't even do, Phoebe would still have been at home. And this would never have happened. Prue's thoughts were interrupted as a groan came from across the room. Both Prue and Piper looked up to see Phoebe groggily opening her eyes.  
  
They both quickly rushed to her side. Prue held back slightly, not sure if Phoebe would want her to be close to her.  
  
Phoebe attempted to sit up, slightly disorientated. Suddenly, everything came back to her, like a tidal wave of emotions. She realised that she was going to be forced to see the police if she stayed where she was. Desperate to get away, she tried to push her legs over the side of the bed and yank the IV line out of her arm. But Piper was to quick for her and held her hand over where the IV line was, while carefully pushing her back onto the bed.  
  
"Hey, it's okay sweetie. You're all right. Calm down. Shh. Lay back down, honey. That's it. Good girl." She comforted and she lowered her frightened sister back onto the bed. She gently stroked her sister's head, in an attempt to calm her down. "You're okay, honey."  
  
Piper and Prue shared a look, both thinking the same thing. The police. How the hell were they going to tell Phoebe that the police were here already and needed to talk to her? The sister's continued their eye-contact conversation and agreed not to tell her yet.  
  
"How's your arm feeling Pheebs?" Piper asked gently.  
  
Phoebe didn't answer her sister. Her thoughts were going wild. What would happen if Sean found out that she was in the hospital? And that the police knew what was going on? Oh god, she thought, what if he hurts Prue and Piper? She knew she'd never be able to live with that. Knowing that she was the cause of them being hurt.  
  
Prue decided that she was going to try and get Phoebe to open up to her. And she knew how she could do it, although she knew Piper would most definitely not approve.  
  
"Oh god Pheebs. I am so sorry. This is all my fault." She said, walking over to Phoebe. She knew she was playing dirty, and she knew Phoebe's guilt would be intensified by it. But she also knew that this could well be the key to getting her to open up. Looking up at Piper, she could see the fury in her eyes.  
  
"No Prue. It's not your fault." Phoebe said, tears brimming in her eye sockets. "It's my fault. I should have done what he said."  
  
"Who? Who's he?" Prue asked.  
  
Phoebe didn't answer her sister. Instead she let the tears role down her face.  
  
"It's okay honey." Piper said, once again stroking her sister's back in an attempt to calm her. "You don't have to tell us right now."  
  
"Those guys, however, are a different story." Prue said, motioning to the window in her sister's hospital room. Standing outside of the door were two police officers and the Nurse that came to tell Piper the police were here when they first arrived.  
  
"Oh no. Oh god. No, no no no no. I can't talk to them. I can't. Piper?" She said, looking up at her sister for help. "Please Piper, I can't talk to them. He'll come looking. He'll find me, and you." Phoebe's eyes began to dart the room, as if she thought he could be hiding in the shadows watching them as she spoke.  
  
"Pheebs, honey. Calm down. Just answer what you can. You don't have to tell them everything right now. You don't have to tell them who 'he' is. Just relax honey."  
  
The Nurse popped her head into the room just as Piper finished what she was saying  
  
"Miss Halliwell? The police are here, again. They really need to talk to your sister." Phoebe shot Piper one last desperate look, but Piper ignored it.  
  
"Let them in."  
  
Two young police officers entered Phoebe's room. God, its getting quite crowded in here, Prue thought to her self. Phoebe's room was only little and there were now five of them and a bed squeezed into it.  
  
The three sisters stared at the two officers. One was male and looked quite uncomfortable with the woman to man ratio in the room, and the other female officer looked surprisingly calm and gentle. The female officer took the liberty of introducing the two of them.  
  
"Hi. I'm Detective Anna Morris, and this is my partner, Detective Marcus Costello. You're Phoebe, I presume." She said, looking at Phoebe. Phoebe nodded in response but said nothing. "Would it be okay if I asked you a couple of questions? Your sisters can stay with you if you like. And if you wanted, we could send Marcus out." Phoebe nodded. Anna motioned for Marcus to leave the room and he did so without complaining.  
  
"Okay, well Dr. Mason informed me of your injuries and I think we can all guess what has happened to you." Phoebe looked down. "Phoebe, I know this is probably scary and has never happened to you before." Phoebe let out a sarcastic laugh. Prue, Piper and Anna all shared a look. "So, this has happened before?" Anna inquired. Phoebe shrugged. "Phoebe, this is important. If this has happened before it could happen again."  
  
"Why do you think I'm not telling you anything?" Phoebe blurted out.  
  
"Look, I know you think that if you say nothing everything will be all right. And I know you'll probably think this sounds cliché, but if you talk to us, we can help you. We can put whoever did this behind bars, so he can't hurt you anymore."  
  
"Yeah, but what about when he comes out? What can you do then? You can't keep track of him 24 7. He'll know I was the one that told you, and he'll come looking for me and my sisters!" Phoebe raised her voice. The room was silent as Phoebe added quietly. "I can't let that happen. I can't let them get hurt because of me." Phoebe started to cry and Anna knew it was useless to try and get information out of her while she was this distressed.  
  
"Okay, Phoebe. We'll leave the questions for now. I will however, need Dr. Mason to give you a vaginal examination. Just to confirm everything. Phoebe nodded, showing she understood, but didn't stop crying. Anna nodded at her sisters before quickly exiting the room.  
  
"Oh Pheebs." Piper said as she put her arms around her sister, once again trying to calm Phoebe.  
  
It took a while, but the sisters managed to get Phoebe calmed. They knew that whoever did this to their sister, knew her pretty intimately and had beaten Phoebe down to a distressing status.  
  
About half an hour later, Dr. Mason had come in to examine Phoebe. Phoebe didn't want Prue and Piper in there with her, so they waited impatiently outside.  
  
"Oh god, Piper. I can't believe it. He did this more than once! I tell you, whoever this guy is, I'll kill him. With my bare hands if I have to. He touched my baby in ways I don't wanna even think about."  
  
"I know Prue. I'm angry too."  
  
"Angry? Piper, I am way past angry, hell, I'm way past furious!"  
  
"So am I Prue. But being mad isn't going to help Phoebe. We need to stay calm and focussed, for her sake just as much as ours." Piper reasoned.  
  
"I know. It's just hard. I mean, I promised mom." Prue's voice cracked. She hated talking about her parents. "I promised her I would take care of you guys. That I'd never let anything bad happen to you. And look what I let happen." Prue said, pointing sharply to their sister's room.  
  
"Prue, this is not your fault. We've been over this. What ever happened was not your fault. This guy has his own brain and is responsible for his own actions."  
  
"I can't help it though, Piper. Every time I look at her, I feel like I've let her down." Prue said empathically.  
  
"Oh Prue." Piper said, reaching over and pulling her sister into a hug. "We're gonna get through this Prue, together."  
  
Just then, the doctor came out of Phoebe's room. He walked over to the sisters, making sure there was no one to hear their conversation he said, "I can confirm that your sister was raped." Neither sister reacted to this news. They'd expected as much. "I also found some old markings, which have been there much longer that than the new ones. I would suggest that this has happened before."  
  
Prue sighed. "We thought as much. Thank you doctor. Can we see her now?"  
  
The doctor nodded before saying. "She should be able to go home in the morning. Just come and find me for her release papers." The sisters nodded before Dr. Mason turned and walked away.  
  
Phoebe was panicking, thinking about what the doctor had just told her. How could this happen? She wasn't ready for this. This would tie her Sean forever. Oh god, this is such an unbelievable mess. She thought back to when he had told her. "The blood tests came back with a surprising result Miss Halliwell. You're pregnant." 


	8. Home SweetHell?

Home sweet.hell?  
  
It had been three days since Phoebe was released from hospital. She still hadn't told her sisters about what Dr. Mason had told her. She was beginning to think he might have been wrong. Okay, she may have had the occasional dizzy spell, but apart from that, she'd been fine and shown no symptoms. This is why she hadn't told her sisters yet. As long as there was a chance she may not be pregnant, she wouldn't tell them.  
  
She knew that they had been having a hard time trying to swallow all of this. Maybe it would have been better if she never came home from New York. Her sisters would be safe that way. They should never have found out about this. It was only bringing them pain and misery.  
  
But Phoebe was grateful they were there. Yeah, they were uncomfortable and upset around Phoebe, but as least they were trying. Piper made sure Phoebe took her medicine on the hour when it was supposed to be taken, and she knew Prue would check on her every night. She would hear her door creak open every night, while she pretended to be asleep, and Prue would just watch her.  
  
Even though their constant monitoring was an invasion of her privacy, at least she knew where they were. As long as she knew where they were, they were safe. It had become routine that one of the sisters would always stay home with Phoebe. It wasn't like they were sitting watching her in her room all the time. They got on with other stuff, but would come in once an hour to check if she was okay and if she wanted anything.  
  
Today, both of her sisters were home with her. Piper was in the kitchen making dinner, spaghetti, her favourite, and Prue was in the living room working on some papers. Phoebe however, was in her room. She had barely moved from her room since arriving home from the hospital. Partly to avoid her sisters, but partly because it just hurt to much to move.  
  
A knock on the door startled Phoebe, as it interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"Who is it?" She called.  
  
"It's Prue. Can I come in a sec?" Prue asked gently.  
  
"Sure, doors open." Prue slowly walked into her sister's room and sat on her bed. "What's up?" Phoebe asked, seeing the look on her sister's face.  
  
"Nothing. You don't have to do this, but Piper and I were wondering if you fancied a sister evening. You know, watch some movies and that." Prue didn't think Phoebe would want to but she decided to try anyway.  
  
She was surprised somewhat when Phoebe answered. "Sounds good. But I can't get down there, my tummy hurts."  
  
Prue face lit up like a light bulb at her sister's answer.  
  
"Oh don't worry about that sis. We'll make a bed out of blankets on the couch like we did when we were kids, and I'll carry you down." Prue said enthusiastically.  
  
Phoebe laughed at her sister's enthusiasm. "I'll come and get you in a little while, I'll make the bed first." She smiled at Phoebe, and Phoebe returned the gesture. This was how it was supposed to be. At least she could make her sisters happy for one night, she thought.  
  
Later that evening, the three sisters sat together on the couch watch "Kill it before it dies," Phoebe's choice. Phoebe was in the middle with both her sister's arms around her. She didn't last long though. The recent events finally took their toll on her and she fell asleep within the fist hour of the movie. Prue pulled her baby sister onto her lap and covered her with blanket. She rocked her gently, like she did when Phoebe was tiny.  
  
Phoebe began to stir in her sleep, muttering slightly. Prue and Piper shared a look, before Piper muted the TV so they could hear what she was saying.  
  
"Oh no..no...not preg.pregnant." 


	9. A Problem Worth An Attack

A Problem Worth an Attack  
  
A week had passed since the sister night. Piper and Prue hadn't told Phoebe about what they overheard as she slept. They didn't see the need to upset and distress her further than she already was. However, since that night, Phoebe had become a lot more relaxed.  
  
Things were finally starting to look up for the sisters. There had been no word yet from the police, and this was actually keeping Phoebe pretty happy. She was eating better and was a lot more relaxed around her sisters, although she still wouldn't tell them who it was that attacked her. This frustrated Prue but she kept her emotions hidden for her sister's sake.  
  
This morning, Prue and Piper had a dilemma. Both of them had to go into work today, they couldn't get out of it. This meant that for the first time since the attack Phoebe would be home alone. Prue was extremely uncomfortable with this, but she knew that aside from taking Phoebe with her to work, there was nothing she could do. Phoebe was sitting in the kitchen, eating her Special K while her sisters panicked about being late for work.  
  
"Are you sure you're gonna be okay on your own, Pheebs?" Prue asked for the gazillionth time. Truth was, Phoebe wasn't sure she'd be okay. She hadn't been on her own since the attack and she was nervous that something was going to happen.  
  
"I'll be fine, stop worrying." She said, trying to ease her sister's worry.  
  
"I'll call you every hour and I'll be home for lunch."  
  
"Okay okay. Geez Prue, you're never gonna actually get to work at this rate." She said looking up at the clock behind her sister.  
  
"Oh shit." Prue said realising the time. She ran out of the room, yelling goodbye to her sister on the way out.  
  
"Mwa." Piper said, rushing into the kitchen and kissing the top of her sister's head. "I have my cell if you need anything at all, okay honey?"  
  
"Yes, Piper. Now go, you're gonna be late." Phoebe said, giving her a sister a reassuring smile. Piper agreed, grabbed her stuff and headed for the front door.  
  
"See ya later Pheebs." She yelled, slamming the front behind her.  
  
Phoebe took a deep breath. This was it. She was home alone. She nervously finished her breakfast, suddenly acutely aware of all the sounds around her.  
  
The phone began to ring, startling her. She glanced around, before standing up and heading for the phone. She hesitated before answering. Stop being such a baby, she said to herself; its probably just Prue or Piper checking in. she reached down and quickly picked up the receiver.  
  
"Halliwell residence" She answered.  
  
There was no reply. Instead the chilling sound of heavy breathing filled her ears as she waited.  
  
"Who is this?" She demanded, hoping it wasn't whom she thought it was.  
  
"Who do you think it is, sexy?"  
  
Not again! The warm blood surging around her body seemed to freeze in terror as realisation hit her.  
  
"What's the matter, you look scared?"  
  
He could see her! How? No, he probably guessed.  
  
"Where are you?" She asked shakily.  
  
"Somewhere." He answered in an almost bored voice, as if in mid yawn.  
  
"You.you can see me?" She chocked out.  
  
"Why yes, though sexy, I really don't think those red and blue pyjamas suit you, do you agree?"  
  
Phoebe glanced down at nightclothes. She was wearing those exact pyjamas he just described. A laugh travelled down the phone and reached her ears, making her shiver in terror.  
  
"Where are you?!" She screamed, panicking.  
  
"In your house." Phoebe unconsciously brought all her limbs as close to her body as she could get them. "I wouldn't worry though; I'm not going to hurt you, if you cooperate anyway."  
  
"What.what do you want Sean?" She asked shakily.  
  
He sighed. "You of course. Well, you and revenge. You see, Phoebe. I don't give up on people as quickly as you do. I prefer to stick with them. I loved you Phoebe."  
  
"You beat me!" She yelled.  
  
"No, I disciplined you." He corrected calmly. "If it weren't for me, you'd still be living on the streets."  
  
"Better on the streets that with you." She gasped slightly. She didn't know why she had said that. And now she was going to pay. Not only with her life, but the child she was possibly carrying's life too.  
  
"I'll let that go. Just this once. I missed you sexy." Phoebe was shaking uncontrollably at his words. "I'm going to offer you a deal."  
  
"Wh.what kind of deal." She stammered.  
  
"The kind where I always get my way." He laughed at his joke. "So, here's the deal. You either come to me willingly, or I, err, kill you."  
  
"Leave me alone." She said desperately.  
  
"Um, nope. Was that a willingly, or a die? A die, huh?" Sean was tormenting her. "Hmm, well, I guess I could watch you a little while, before I kill you. Phoebe, honey, stop shaking, no wait, keep shaking, I love the way your breasts."  
  
"Where are you?!" Phoebe yelled.  
  
Once again, he sighs. "You really want to know sexy?" He asks. "Look in the mirror."  
  
Phoebe's eyes quickly shot a look at the mirror, which hung above the fireplace in the lounge. She saw them. His evil eyes of torment.  
  
She screamed, dropping the phone. She ran up the stairs as fast as she could, she could hear his footsteps following her. She had to get to the attic. She had the book of shadows for protection then.  
  
Just as she reached the first landing, a sudden bout of nausea hit her. She dived into the bathroom, bolted the door, and leaned into the toilet where she quickly emptied the contents of her stomach. His fists were banging on the door. Each bang echoed painfully in her mind and her painful retching even began to form a pattern.  
  
"Come out bitch!" He yelled. "Either you come out, or I'm coming in."  
  
Phoebe was crying hysterically. He somehow managed to get in. she screamed, and leaned back onto the bathtub. He began laughing. Enjoying it. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a broken bear bottle. He pulled it above his head.  
  
She screamed louder than she ever thought possible. 


	10. Meet Sean

Meet Sean  
  
Prue pulled up outside the manor, scolding herself with the stupidity of needing to come home because of forgetting some papers. Though, Prue did find it to be quite a nice excuse to check on Phoebe.  
  
A loud scream suddenly filled her ears. Phoebe! She thought as she ran into the manor. Running into the kitchen she found no one there. Lounge? No one. Sunroom? Empty. Another shrill scream filled her ears and she flew up the stairs as fast as her legs would allow.  
  
The bathroom. She kicked open the door to find a man with blood red eyes leaning over her screaming baby sister. He was holding a sharp, broken glass bottle just above her head.  
  
Her power reacted faster than she could analyse the situation. Her anger had reached a whole new level just in that moment. She had never felt so much hate for one person before. A loud crushing noise indicated that the man had made serious impact with the wall. Looking over at the slumped body, she checked that it wasn't moving. Upon confirming her thoughts, she ran to her baby sister. The site of her made Prue scared, very scared. She was shaking uncontrollably and had something around her mouth which looked familiarly like vomit. Phoebe was muttering incoherently rocking herself forwards and backwards with her knees protecting her stomach.  
  
"Pheebs." Prue said, reaching over to her frightened sister.  
  
Phoebe reacted badly to her sister's touch. Pulling back sharply she hit her elbow off the bathtub. She began whimpering. Prue's heart broke as she saw her sister. This was so far from the happy outgoing sister she once knew, and loved.  
  
"Baby, shh. Honey it's me, it's Prue." Prue tried again. She reached over and gently touched Phoebe's hair, brushing it slowly behind her ears. Phoebe didn't move this time. Prue took that as an affirmative for continuing. She grabbed a cloth from by the sink and wet it with one hand. She carefully brought it up to her sister's face and gently washed it as she looked into her sister's frightened eyes. They seemed almost an endless black tunnel. Prue tore her own eyes away from her sister's and reached for a glass off the side. She told her sister to rinse and spit and Phoebe did so, very slowly.  
  
"Come on honey, let's get you into your room." Prue said, trying to lift her sister.  
  
"Sean." It was the first thing Phoebe had said since Prue had got back.  
  
"Is that Sean?" Prue said, gesturing at the unconscious form across the room. Phoebe just nodded. Prue immediately knew that Sean was the one that had hurt her sister for all this time. She he was going to pay for what he had done, and she was going to be the one to make him pay. Prue knew that whatever she did, it wouldn't be pleasant. For him anyway.  
  
Phoebe had just begun to relax a little when she suddenly tensed up. Prue noticed her idle staring at the other side of the room. Sean, she thought. She looked over to see him moving his head.  
  
"Stay down, jackass. Or I promise you, when the cops get here, they'll be scraping you off of the wall." Sean smirked at Prue, thinking she was bluffing, so Prue used her power to send a wooden board form the corner of the room into his head, once again, knocking him into darkness.  
  
"Come on Pheebs, let me take you down stairs." Prue guided Phoebe downstairs and to the couch. She lay her sister down and got her hot drink before calling the cops. Very soon there was an army of police officers, including Anna and Marcus from the hospital outside of Halliwell Manor. Inside, Prue sat on the couch with Phoebe on her lap, rocking her gently. Her sister was wrapped in a warm blanket.  
  
Prue was so pleased she had arrived there in time. Any longer and Phoebe could have been dead. At least I got to protect her this time, she thought. I kept my promise. It seemed to Prue that their big bad sister barrier was finally beginning to crumble.  
  
Phoebe really thought she was for it this time. She had never seen his eyes go so red before. It looked like he was about to explode. Thank god for Prue, she thought, she's my guardian angel. It seemed to Phoebe that their big bad sister barrier was finally beginning to crumble.  
  
Prue was still worried about Phoebe though; she had only said things like yes and no since she had arrived. The only word that was not in that small vocabulary Phoebe had said was Sean.  
  
Apparently, his full name was Sean Billy Jacobs. He had got into a load of shit in New York and assaulted a young woman according to the police. Prue had this horrible sinking feeling that the woman he assaulted was Phoebe.  
  
Just then, Prue saw Piper's jeep pull up outside the Manor. "Uh oh." Prue said without thinking. She felt Phoebe shift, worried by her comment.  
  
"It's okay honey, Piper's just got back. She'll be wondering what the hell is going on. I better go see her," She told her sister. Upon receiving no answer she added, "Is that okay babe?" Phoebe nodded hesitantly. Prue got up and began to walk out of the house. She stopped when she reached Anna. "Hey Anna, could you keep an eye on her for a sec, I need to see Piper, she's gonna freak."  
  
"Sure, no worries." Anna replied with a smile.  
  
"Piper!" Prue yelled as she came out of the house.  
  
"Prue! What the hell is going on here?! It looks like a crime scene." Prue chuckled slightly at the irony of what he sister had just said.  
  
"Piper, there is someone you have to meet."  
  
"What? Who? Where?" Piper asked.  
  
Prue didn't answer, she just dragged her sister over to a group of police officers, one of them being Marcus from the hospital. "Marcus." Prue said, getting the man's attention.  
  
"Prue!" He exclaimed. "What can I do for you?"  
  
"Piper needs to see him."  
  
"Him?" He asked slightly confused. "Oh! Him. Prue," He warned, "do you really think that's a good idea?"  
  
"Yes. I do. She has every right to see the bas." she paused, seeing Marcus' face "the man that raped and just tried to kill our sister."  
  
Piper gasped, shocked. "WHAT? Prue why didn't you call me!"  
  
Prue said nothing, just marched through the officers pulling Piper along with her.  
  
"Piper, meet Sean." Prue introduced, suspiciously cheerful. "Sean, meet my fist." Without warning, she pummelled her fist into his jaw, knocking him down.  
  
Police officers jumped up from all directions and pulled her away.  
  
"Prue! What the hell do you think you're doing!" Marcus scolded.  
  
Prue just walked off, smirking. 'That was only the beginning, Sean,' she thought, 'you mess with my sisters, you pay.' 


	11. Coping With The Present

Coping with the Present.  
  
Phoebe sat in her room thinking about everything that had happened in the last two months. She'd only been home for a week before Sean had found her and abused her. Then she had the whole police thing at the hospital. And now she was pregnant.  
  
She was pretty certain that she was pregnant now. Although she didn't want to admit it, it was pretty difficult to deny with all the sickness and dizzy spell she'd been having. She was trying her best to hide it from her sisters, but it was getting more and more difficult. This sickness had mainly started just after the incident. But she'd been getting dizzy spells for quite a while. There was no doubt about it; she was going to have to tell her sisters about it soon.  
  
But for the moment, she thought she should just worry about what her sisters already knew. Sean. The police had taken him away and he was being held in custody, for attempted murder. Not that she wasn't pleased he was being held in a secure area, but she knew that all of this would make him furious, and he may not be so unsuccessful in another murder attempt.  
  
Prue had been very over protective of Phoebe since the incident and to be honest, Phoebe didn't mind it at all. Ever since that day, the two of them had become a lot closer. Phoebe chuckled at the thought of the events earlier that week. Piper almost had to throw Prue out of the house because she was so reluctant to leave Phoebe on her own.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Prue, she's fine. Go to work!" Piper said slowly so her words couldn't get past Prue.  
  
"But."  
  
"No, Prue." Piper interrupted her sister before she could say anything. "We are losing enough money with one of us staying here as it is."  
  
"Then why don't you go to work." Prue pleaded.  
  
"Well, a) I have been to work solidly for the past few weeks, and b) your job pays you more money. That and you need to get out of the house! So there, missy. Now get!" Piper stated, giving her big sister a playful smack on the behind.  
  
Prue looked back at Piper and whined. "Piiiiiiper. Please!"  
  
Piper just shook her head. "No way, now go! You're gonna be late."  
  
Prue reluctantly accepted that she had to go to work. "I'll, um, call every hour." Prue said, walking down the driveway.  
  
"GO!"  
  
Phoebe looked on at the interaction between her sisters from her bedroom window. She smiled.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
Phoebe felt pleased in a way that her sister was willing to sacrifice her job for her. She inwardly smiled; remembering what Piper had told her Prue did to Sean. Tut tut Sean, she thought, you shouldn't mess with sisters, especially not Prue. Phoebe was well aware of her sister's feelings towards Sean. She knew that if Sean laid another finger of her, Prue would be the one going down for attempted murder, not Sean.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by a huge lurch of her stomach. She quickly got up and raced for the bathroom.  
  
"How many times has she done that?" Piper said down the phone, not realising the person on the other end of the line could not see what was going on.  
  
"Done what? Piper, I can't see, remember. I'm at work." Prue reminded her sister.  
  
"Phoebe, she just ran across the landing and is now peuking her guts out." Piper stated.  
  
"Oh, that."  
  
"Yeah, she's been doing it constantly for the past few weeks, ever since." her voice trailed off.  
  
"I know. Well, you know," Prue paused wondering whether she should say it or not. "Maybe she's pregnant." Prue suggested. "I mean, it would make sense." She added." With the, um, thing with Sean and all. And then there was her dream and now the sickness."  
  
"You think the sickness is morning sickness?" Piper questioned.  
  
"Yeah, maybe."  
  
"What if she is though, Prue? What if she's pregnant? What will she do? Hell, what will we do?" Piper said, a slight panic evident in her voice.  
  
"We'll cross that bridge IF and only IF we get there." Prue told her sister clearly.  
  
"I better go see if she's okay. She hasn't gone back to her room yet." Piper said, beginning to end the conversation.  
  
"Okay, I'll ring back in an hour to see how everything's going." Prue said.  
  
"Prue. you don't have to." Piper was cut off.  
  
"I know I don't, but I want to. So there." Piper could imagine Prue's tongue sticking out of her mouth right about now.  
  
"Okay, fine. Whatever. Just put that tongue back in your mouth." She said, giving in to her sister's wishes.  
  
"How did you."  
  
"Know? You're too obvious Prue. I'll speak to you in an hour then." Piper said.  
  
"Okay. Love you Piper, and Phoebe."  
  
"Love you too Prue, bye." Piper said, hanging up the phone.  
  
She sighed heavily, knowing what lay ahead of her. Phoebe could be a nightmare when you offered her help. Oh well, she thought, best get it over with.  
  
Knocking on the bathroom door she waited nervously for her sister's reply.  
  
"It's okay Piper, you can come in." Phoebe's weak voice sounded through the door. Piper carefully pushed open the door and gasped at the sight. Phoebe was as white as a sheet. Her skin was so pale and pasty it was almost translucent. Her mouth was draped in an unsightly substance and her hair was matted to her forehead.  
  
"Oh baby." She said, running over to her sister with a cool cloth. She placed it on her forehead and gently moved it around her face, cooling her down. "This one sure knocked you down huh?" She said, trying to make conversation with her sister. Phoebe gave her sister a half smile.  
  
"Yeah, just a little."  
  
"Rinse and spit baby." Piper said, holding a glass of water out for her sister. Phoebe did as she was told.  
  
Once she had made sure Phoebe was okay she said, "Come on honey, let's get you back into bed." Phoebe didn't argue, instead she just let her sister lead her back into her bedroom. Once she was laying down on her bed, she looked into Piper's eyes.  
  
She saw something. Something bizarre. She couldn't quite place what this thing was she saw in her sister's eyes. Suddenly, it clicked. Oh god, she thought.  
  
"You know, don't you?"  
  
"Know? Know what, honey?" Piper asked, confused by her sister's random question.  
  
Phoebe sent her sister a silent message through eye contact. Piper facial features moved suddenly in a way that showed she understood her sister's meaning.  
  
"We had our theories." Piper stated, confirming her sister's thought.  
  
"It's okay. It's not like I'd be able to hide it much longer."  
  
Piper smiled at her sister. "It'll be all right, honey." Piper said as she ran her hand gently over her baby sister's back. "Me and Prue are gonna be right here with you all the way."  
  
Phoebe smiled at Piper. The phone suddenly rang, making Phoebe jump. Piper looked at Phoebe "speaking of Prue."  
  
Piper went over to the telephone and picked up the receiver. "Hello?" She called.  
  
"Piper, it's me. Lock all the doors and windows, Anna and Marcus will be round soon. Just stay upstairs and for god sake keep Phoebe out of site." Prue's panicked voice sounded down the phone as she flung instructions at her sister.  
  
"Prue! Whoa slow down. What's happened?"  
  
"Sean! He's escaped." 


	12. Escaped

Escaped.  
  
Piper glanced at Phoebe. "What?" she said rather loudly down the phone.  
  
"You heard me. Just.just do what I said. I'll be home as soon as I can." Prue said before promptly hanging up. Piper was scared. Very scared. It's not often one receives a phone call telling them to hide because a wannabe- murderer is on the loose. A wannabe-murderer who seems intimately connected to ones baby sister.  
  
Piper's face was blank. She could vaguely hear Phoebe asking what was wrong in the background but couldn't focus on her voice. 'Sean, he's escaped.' The words kept ringing through her ears, like the continuous sound of a broken record. She jumped as she felt something touch her skin. Looking up, she saw Phoebe's terrified eyes staring into her own.  
  
"What's happened, Piper?" She asked fearfully. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, just, um, stay in your room and away from your window." Piper said, following her sister's instructions as her thoughts come together.  
  
"W.what? Piper why?" Phoebe began to follow Piper out of her room but stopped suddenly when her sister turned around and held her hand in front of her face.  
  
"Phoebe, I mean it. Stay in your room." Piper's voice shook slightly as she instructed her sister.  
  
"No, Piper. Not until you tell me what the hell is wrong with you." Piper turned on her heal, not sure if it was wise to tell her sister or not. Phoebe continued to follow. The sister's had reached the stairs.  
  
'God damn it, Phoebe. Why do you have to be so stubborn.'  
  
"Because Sean's escaped, that's why." Piper stated and continued down the stairs.  
  
"W...what?" Phoebe stopped.  
  
"You heard me. Now go upstairs into your room, and stay away from your window." Piper told her sister. Much of Piper's words however, were lost on her sister as Phoebe's mind went into overdrive panic.  
  
Questions and thoughts about consequences of this event filled her mind full of dread as they came thick and fast. 'Oh god. He's escaped. He's gonna come for me. And Piper. And Prue. Oh no! Prue! She's still at work. What if he gets her? What if that's how he's gonna try to get at me!' "Prue." She said aloud without realising.  
  
"What did you say?" Piper asked, slightly gentler than before.  
  
Phoebe looked up, snapping back to reality. "Nothing. I'm gonna go upstairs now."  
  
"Good girl," Piper said, giving her sister a small smile of reassurance. "I'll be up in a minute, okay,"  
  
"Okay." Phoebe agreed before turning and heading back up the stairs.  
  
Once Phoebe was out of ear and eyeshot, Piper's panic resumed full force. She ran around the house, locking every sort of window and door. This was bad news, very bad news and could possibly put Phoebe into a very unwelcome relapse with her psychological recovery.  
  
A bone-chilling scream filled her ears, interrupting her train of thought.  
  
"Phoebe?!" Piper yelled, but to no avail. The only reply was another scream, just as powerful as the last. Piper was terrified. "PHOEBE!" She screamed as she flew up the stairs.  
  
She burst through Phoebe's door. As first it seemed she was nowhere to be found, but it soon became apparent to Piper where her frightened sister was. Phoebe was sitting in the corner of her bedroom, rocking herself gently and she stared blankly at the opposite wall.  
  
"Pheebs?" Piper asked gently. She received no response from her sister. "Phoebe, are you okay?" she quickly examined her sister with her eyes. Upon finding no wound she assumed Phoebe's panic was caused by something she saw. "Phoebe?"  
  
Phoebe eyes slowly moved from the wall to her sister's. They were lost, and frightened. It reminded Piper of when she was a young girl and would wake from a nightmare scared and somewhat disorientated.  
  
"He was here." She told her sister almost inaudibly.  
  
"Sean?" Piper asked her sister in a soft voice.  
  
Phoebe just nodded at her sister.  
  
"Phoebe, that's not possible. He couldn't have been here. All the doors were locked." Piper reasoned.  
  
"I saw him!" Phoebe shouted. She was getting frustrated, this was clear to Piper.  
  
"Okay, honey. Okay. You did." Piper said, trying anything to clam her sister. "But it's all right now, I'm here. Everything's gonna be okay." Her words soothed her sister, as her sharp painful breathing started to become calm shallow breaths. Piper was incredibly shaken by this. How the hell could her sister have seen Sean? The doors and windows were all locked. Was it possible that Phoebe had hallucinated? It would make sense in a way, with all the stress and worry and everything, maybe her senses went into overdrive and made her see Sean.  
  
The doorbell suddenly rang, frightening both sisters so much that Phoebe actually screamed. Piper quickly joshed her and carefully looked out of her bedroom window to find Anna and Marcus standing at the front door with two patrol cars outside the front of the house.  
  
"It's okay sweetie. It's just Anna and Marcus. I better let them in." Piper could see Phoebe visibly relax. "Do you wanna stay here or come with me?"  
  
"With you," Phoebe mumbled quietly as she allowed her sister to pull her up. Piper took her sister's shaking hand and led her down the stairs to the front door. Upon reaching the door, Piper pulled it open a small bit. She could feel Phoebe's hand tighten her hold in anticipation, even though she knew who was behind the door.  
  
"Hey Anna." Piper said opening the door fully. "And Marcus. Come on in." She stepped aside to let the pair in, revealing Phoebe. Both officers looked shocked at her state. They knew that this news would cause her to worry, but she looked almost ready to collapse.  
  
"How you holding up?" Marcus asked Phoebe. She gave him the tidiest of smiles.  
  
Piper took this as her cue to take everyone into the lounge. "Go on into the lounge, take a seat." She said with a pleasant smile.  
  
The four people made their way into the lounge. The two detectives took the two armchairs while Phoebe decided to remain close to her sister, and pulled her onto the couch next to her. The police began to fill the sisters in on what had happened.  
  
"To be honest with you, they're not sure what actually happened. They went to check on him, to give him his, err, meal and he was gone." Anna imformed.  
  
"Just like that?" Piper asked, thoughts of what had happened in Phoebe's room drifted back into her mind. She glanced at Phoebe; she seemed to be in another world.  
  
"Just like that." Marcus confirmed. "We were told to come down here to keep an eye on you just incase he shows."  
  
"He already has." Phoebe said monophonically.  
  
"Pheebs, um, why don't you go make some tea while I tell Anna and Marcus what happened, okay?"  
  
Phoebe shrugged with no emotion and got off the couch. Once Piper was sure she was in the kitchen, she started to talk.  
  
"I think she hallucinated." Piper told them flatly.  
  
"What?" Anna asked, not quite sure what she just heard.  
  
"Prue called, and told me the err, news and so I started to go around the house locking all the windows and doors. Phoebe followed me, and demanded to know what was going on. So, as she had every right to know, I told her. She completely freaked so I told her to go upstairs and back into her room. She did. Two minutes later I hear screaming from upstairs. I go up, and into her room and she's sitting in the corner, terrified. She told me that Sean had been there, but there was no way Sean could have been there. I had locked all the doors." Piper finished with a deep breath."  
  
"Oh, I see." Anna said as realisation dawned. "So, um." Anna paused.  
  
Phoebe had been listening to them talking as she made her tea. 'Great. My own sister thinks I've gone mad, she thought as she poured some milk into her cup. She wasn't thinking abut what she was doing and spilt some of the milk across the table. "Shit." She muttered to herself under her breath.  
  
She walked across the other side of the kitchen and grabbed a cloth. Upon reaching the table, she cleared up the mess and decided that she really didn't want any tea. She took the overflowing cup to the sink where she promptly emptied it's contents. She looked up, looking out into the garden when Sean's face popped up.  
  
She screamed in surprise and fright. He said three words.  
  
"Hello again, poppet." 


	13. Still Escaped

Still Escaped  
  
"Phoebe!" Piper yelled, running into the kitchen. She found Phoebe rocking herself leaning up against the sink. "Sweetie, what's wrong?" she asked, though she had a feeling deep down she knew what had happened.  
  
"You'll think I'm crazy." She said flatly, lifting her eyes to meet her sister.  
  
"No, no honey, I won't." Piper reassured her sister having a feeling her sister was listening in on her conversation with Anna and Marcus.  
  
"You already do." Phoebe said blankly.  
  
Piper took a deep breath. "I don't think you're crazy, Pheebs. I just um," She paused wondering if it was wise to say it. "I think you're having a hard time right now."  
  
Phoebe let out a small sarcastic laugh. "You think I'm crazy." She repeated.  
  
"Phoebe, I just told you, I do not think you are crazy!" Piper said empathically hoping her words would not get by Phoebe.  
  
"You said you thought I hallucinated!" Phoebe shouted.  
  
Piper sighed. "Phoebe, he may have been there but don't you think that if he really I was/i there, that would be worse than if you were just." Piper gave her sister a look, implying the meaning through eye contact.  
  
"What Piper, hallucinating?" Phoebe said bitterly.  
  
"Phoebe listen. If you did really see him, you know what that means." Piper sent her sister another message through her eyes.  
  
"Okay, I suppose you're right." Phoebe said quietly, receiving the message loud and clear.  
  
"So what happened?" Piper asked, making Phoebe make eye contact.  
  
Phoebe gave her sister a look before bursting into speech.  
  
"He was here Piper, I swear to god he was here." Phoebe said, a desperate look in her eyes. "I.I was gonna make my a tea, but then I spilt it. So I chucked it."  
  
"Wait, you chucked a whole lot of tea cos you spilt a little bit?" Piper's natural instincts causing her to interrupt. Phoebe gave her sister a look. How could she be thinking of wasted tea when I think I've just seen my ex jump up from outside the kitchen window, my wannabe murderer ex at that! Phoebe thought. "Okay okay, sorry. Carry on." Piper said, waving off her comment.  
  
"I went to the sink and I looked out of the window and." She shuddered, thinking of the memory. "And he jumped up."  
  
"From outside the window?" Prue asked, strolling into the kitchen. Phoebe's head shot up. Relief filled her as she saw her protector. Her eyes began to fill with tears, showing just how relieved she was. "Hey, baby. Don't cry." Prue said, walking over to her sister. She bent down and gently wiped her sisters tears away. What could have gotten her sister that scared? Prue thought. Oh, Sean. Her mind added as realisation dawned.  
  
Phoebe opened her arms to her sister, and Prue embraced her immediately, keen to give her sister the comfort she needed. "I saw him Prue," Phoebe whispered hoarsely.  
  
"Who? Sean?" Prue asked, feeling her anger begin to rise deep within. She felt Phoebe nod. Phoebe was still crying. "Hush baby, its okay now. I've got you. You're okay. Everything is gonna be okay." She could feel her sister shaking beneath her. Finally, Phoebe began to calm. Prue thought it best to take her upstairs. "How about a bath, then I put you to bed for a little while? Sleep off the shock." She suggested. Phoebe didn't answer her sister. "Phoebe?" Prue prompted, pulling her fingers gently through her sister's hair.  
  
"Will you stay with me?" Phoebe asked uncertainly, barely audible.  
  
"Of course I will honey." Her sister reassured. Looking up to her other sister, she said "Piper, will you just go and tell Anna and Marcus what is going on, in brief! Then can you go run a bath for Pheebs?" Prue more instructed than asked.  
  
Piper nodded and exited the room. You could hear her talking to the two officers from the kitchen. Prue continued to rock Phoebe for a few more minutes, before she attempted to stand, wanting to get Phoebe a drink of water. However, when Prue released her grip from her sister, Phoebe panicked, thinking Prue was abandoning her.  
  
"No" She mumbled, holding her sister's arm tightly refusing to let go.  
  
"Pheebs, honey, it's okay. I'm just getting you a glass of water." Phoebe reluctantly released her hold on her sister, but her eyes remained glued to her moving form.  
  
Prue took a glass from the cupboard and filled it with the cool liquid. Bending down in front of her frightened sister, she held it out to her." Her Pheebs, drink it slow."  
  
Phoebe took the glass in her shaky hands and began to drink, with Prue's aid of course.  
  
Piper entered the kitchen. Seeing Phoebe in such a state gave her an uneasy feeling she couldn't quite describe. "Um, Prue." She said, taking her eyes off Phoebe. Prue looked up at her sister's words and gave her a questioning look. "Anna and Marcus said they are gonna go." Phoebe immediately tensed and let the cup slide from her fingers. Prue caught it just in time.  
  
Turning her attention back to Piper she said, "What the hell do you mean they are gonna go?" Anger was clearly showing through in her voice.  
  
"Let me finish will you." Piper said with frustration. Prue waved her hand, signalling for Piper to carry on. "Right, they said they are gonna go, WHEN the patrol car that is going to watch our house to keep us safe arrives!" Piper said exasperatedly.  
  
"Oh." Was all Prue said.  
  
An hour later, Anna and Marcus had both left and introduced the girls to the two officers that were going to guard their house for the night. Both seemed very trustworthy and so Prue was warm to them. Anna had recommended them, which was another comfort. As well as the change in police shifts, Prue had managed to get Phoebe upstairs, bathed and into bed without much fuss. Phoebe had been very clingy, though seemed more aware of herself.  
  
The sisters were now getting settled in Prue's bedroom, the safest place Piper and Phoebe knew. Prue had waited until she heard the steady breathing of both her sister's before she could rest. She sleepily closed her eyes and let the blanket of night consume her.  
  
Phoebe was restless. She was stuck in a nightmare. Sean was there. She was there. Her baby was there. They were a hospital, SFMH it looked like. She looked around but saw no body else. She was alone, she and her baby, alone with Sean. He attacked, pushed a knife through the wall of her abdomen. She fell to the floor, still holding the screaming child. Sean picked up the baby as her cries went unnoticed. He smiled at her. Then laughed. He leaned forward and pushed the knife further into her stomach. She gasped but couldn't scream.  
  
She suddenly woke with a start, but for some god given reason hadn't managed to wake her sisters. The tears started the pour down her face as she clutched her abdomen protectively and curled up in a ball. She had to protect her baby. If she didn't, Sean would take him. 


	14. Headache Hell or Demonic Bombshell?

Headache hell or demonic Bombshell?  
  
It had been almost two weeks since that day. No one had heard anything on the whole Sean matter and it seemed everyone was treading carefully around each other, scared to off balance them and cause a full scale argument, something Halliwell manor needed least.  
  
Things with the security around the manor was becoming routine. The sisters were beginning to get use to the patrol cars outside their house all day, ringing the doorbell at 7 in the morning to check if they were all okay. Although it was nice to feel protected by the security, the sisters, particularly Phoebe felt it was an invasion of their privacy. That and the fact that they were the Charmed Ones and had the possibility of having to vanquish demons, which meant having the patrol car out side the house was not a particularly good idea.  
  
Prue was still working on Anna and Marcus, trying to see if they could at least cut the hours of patrolling down. Though it sounded good at first, that they would still be getting regular checks, Marcus was very unsure of the decision.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Look Prue, I know you just want to get life back to how it was and I know cutting down the patrolling hours seems a good idea at first sight," He paused.  
  
"But?" Prue prompted.  
  
"But you have to remember that Sean is still out there and wants Phoebe. He could be stalking your house for all you know!"  
  
Prue shuddered at the thought. "Okay okay, I get your point. But what happens if you never find him? We can't have guys watching over us for the rest of our lives."  
  
Marcus seemed slightly insulted by her almost accusation that his team would not find Sean. "We will find him, Prue. I promise you." He said before turning on his heal and walking away.  
  
Prue sighed.  
  
*End of flashback*  
  
The decision was made to leave things as they were for the time being, just until something came up.  
  
There were some other issues on the line at the moment as well as the security, though not quite so voiced, more seen. Prue's and Phoebe's relationship had looked to have take a turn for the better since the day of Sean's escape. It was like when Phoebe was tiny, she would always run to Prue. She would lay in her arms and just listen to Prue's steady heart beat whenever she got scared. But as she got older, she started to go to Piper instead of Prue on the ground that Prue was more like a mother than a sister, and she'd prefer to share her problems with a sister.  
  
Piper had a feeling she knew how Prue must have felt, now that Phoebe was leaving her protection and going back to her eldest sister, Piper was becoming a little, no scratch that, a lot jealous of how close they were becoming. She was trying to be very supportive oh her baby sister. But she couldn't help that horrible nagging feeling inside her. 'Phoebe needs Prue right now. It's not the time to get jealous Piper' she told herself over and over again. But she was. She was jealous of how close the two of them had become.  
  
Piper knew that Phoebe needed her support right now, as well as Prue's, so she pushed these thoughts to the back of her mind, hoping they would go away. To take her mind off them, she decided to clean. It was only Wednesday, and the manor looked spotless. Even the basement floor looked almost good enough to eat off.  
  
"Morning Piper." Phoebe said coming down the stairs that morning in her pajamas.  
  
"Hey sweetie. Sleep well?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah, I suppose. Is Prue about?" Phoebe questioned. There we go again, Piper thought inwardly.  
  
"Erm, no she's not. She had to go out this morning. You're stuck with me." Piper said thinking her sister was going to be off about it.  
  
"Oh, cool." Phoebe giggled. She smiled, for two reasons. The first being that she was very pleased to hear Phoebe giggle again; it had been a while since she had. And the second being that she had the comfort Phoebe still wanted to be around her.  
  
At that moment Prue came through the door.  
  
"Hey everyone." Prue said as she dumped her stuff by the door.  
  
"Hey Prue, I thought you said you would be out all morning today?" Piper questioned.  
  
"Yeah, I know. But I, um, I had a bit of D.E.M.O."  
  
"Prue, I can spell. I'm not 3 any more." Phoebe interrupted.  
  
"Really?" Prue said with a smirk. "Okay so I had to DEMON trouble," She emphasized the word at Phoebe. "so thought we should check it out." Prue said.  
  
"Prue, I thought we were going to avoid demon trouble, for Phoebe's sake." Piper said as if Phoebe weren't there.  
  
"Yes I know Piper, but we are still witches aren't we? We shouldn't just abandon our Charmed duties because one of our sisters is pregnant."  
  
"News flash Prue, Murdering ex on the loose too!"  
  
"Hello. Hi remember me? Hellllloooo!" said Phoebe loudly waving her arms slightly.  
  
Prue and Piper ignore Phoebe and carry on their conversation.  
  
"That's what the police are there for!" Prue said loudly and slowly as if Piper were a small child.  
  
"So? We shouldn't go looking for trouble, Prue!"  
  
"I'm not looking for trouble, Piper! It found its way to me, yet again!" Prue yelled.  
  
Phoebe suddenly became very dizzy. She sat down on the stairs trying to grasp the wall to steady herself as she lowered to the floor, to no avail. Prue and Piper were so busy arguing they didn't see Phoebe pretty much fall.  
  
Throbbing pains in her head. Banging. Every sound her sisters made shot through her head like bullets. She grasped her head with both sides. "make it stop make it stop." She mumbled.  
  
"Oh yeah? What kind of trouble!" Piper yelled back at Prue.  
  
"I don't know yet." Prue said.  
  
"Then what's the point of dragging us into it!!" Piper shouted so hard Phoebe almost fell unconscious with the pain.  
  
"Will you guys cut it out!" Phoebe screamed as hard as she could manage whilst clutching her head and rocking herself forward and backward to ease the throbbing. The pain was so intense, she was practically begging to fall unconscious. She just wished her sisters would shut up.  
  
Prue and Piper finally stopped arguing when they heard Phoebe yell and looked over at her. The sisters were by her side in a shot when they saw her gentle rocking and holding of the head.  
  
"Phoebe!!" Prue shouted as she ran over to her.  
  
Once again a pain sliced its way through Phoebe's head. She clutched her head tighter, hoping to block out the sound, but with no success.  
  
"Pheebs, honey, what's the matter?" Piper said as she ran over to her, concern dripping from her voice.  
  
"Nothing. Just. Please. Be. quiet." She said weakly between breaths.  
  
"You think we should get her to a doctor?" Piper asked Prue, her anger with her sister dispersed by her concern for the other.  
  
"I'm not sure." Prue said, with increasing worry for the situation and her baby sister. What the hell was this?  
  
"I'm fine!" Phoebe interrupted.  
  
"You sure?!" Prue asked totally unconvinced by her sister's answer.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure I'm fine, Prue. Just don't argue. It hurts my head."  
  
"You sure?" Prue asked for the second time.  
  
"Prue." Phoebe said, "I'm fine."  
  
"You sure, your sure that your sure your fine?" Prue enquired for the third time.  
  
"Don't go there, Prue. I swear, I'll scream if you ask me that one more time."  
  
"Like I said, she's fine. Seriously now, Piper go and find some aspirin for Pheebs, I'll get her upstairs."  
  
"Okay." Piper agreed as she ran down the stairs. She was worried for Phoebe, but also frightened. Why had this happened so suddenly? What the hell was going on?  
  
"Come on." Prue said to Phoebe, helping her to her feet and up off the staircase.  
  
Phoebe responded and did her part as Prue helped her up. She was grateful her sisters had stopped arguing. But her head was still pounding.  
  
"Um, Pheebs?" Prue asked spontaneously.  
  
"Uh huh?" She responded, quietly.  
  
"Have you had these headaches before?" She enquired carefully.  
  
"No, I don't think so." She paused. "Why did you guys have to fight?" She sounded so innocent.  
  
"We are just worried about you." Prue smiled. "But it makes a change, doesn't it? Its usually you and me at the center of the Halliwell arguments."  
  
Phoebe smiled but argued back. "Not true." she said stubbornly.  
  
Prue just giggled and continued to help Phoebe up the stairs.  
  
"Your head still hurting?" She asked as they reached Phoebe's room.  
  
"Yeah, but not so much. I think its cos I don't have to screechy sisters yelling in my ear holes anymore,"  
  
"Oh, we are sorry Pheebs."  
  
Piper walks into the room, being careful not to spill the ice-cold water she had brought up along with the aspirin so Phoebe had something to wash the pills down with.  
  
"Here you go!"  
  
"Thanks." Phoebe says taking the aspirin and ice-cold water from Piper's shaking hands. Phoebe noticed this, but pushed the thought to the back of her mind, ignoring what she saw.  
  
There was almost a silence whilst the two elder sisters watched their baby sister take the pills. The only sound was the few gulps Phoebe made when downing the pills.  
  
Prue was the first to break the silence.  
  
"Hey, um, I'm gonna go check the, uh, book of Shadows about this."  
  
"Why?" Phoebe asked looking up. "It was headaches. It was probably just something to do with." She paused. "You know, the pregnancy." It was still a little weird for Phoebe to involve herself and pregnancy in the same sentence.  
  
"Yeah, I know, Pheebs. But I can't just sit here and do nothing?" Prue reasoned. That wasn't the reason she needed to check the book.  
  
Phoebe just shrugged at her comment, admitting defeat. At that Prue left the room, followed by Piper.  
  
Prue didn't know why, but she felt something was wrong. Phoebe was having severe freaky headaches just because they were arguing? She had never had them before and the originality of them was frightening for Prue.  
  
"Prue, the book of Shadows? We should be calling a doctor not spirits." Piper commented as she followed Prue up the second flight of stairs leading to the attic.  
  
"I know, I know. I just had this, you know, this feeling. Something is not right, Piper, and I don't think it has anything to do with mortal stuff."  
  
"Right, uh huh. So what do you think is happening then?" Piper asked with a trace of bitterness in her voice.  
  
"I think somebody wants Phoebe's baby." She stated without emotion.  
  
" Give the girl a prize. Of course someone is after Phoebe's baby, Sean, remember him? Yeah, he wants her baby." Piper's sarcasm didn't go unnoticed by Prue.  
  
"No, it's something else, someone else. They want her baby and I'm not going to let them have it. We aren't going to let them have it, Piper."  
  
"Prue, we don't know what is going on here, okay. Lets just figure it out before we start panicking here, okay."  
  
Prue turned towards her sister with nothing but determination in her eyes. She was going to find the ass hole that was doing this, but for now she had to stay calm.  
  
"I guess your right." She said.  
  
Upon reaching the attic, Piper went across and looked out of the window while Prue walked over to the book of Shadows and started flipping its pages, just looking for anything that might help them.  
  
Prue turned to a page and froze at what she saw.  
  
"Piper, why is Sean in the book of Shadows?" 


	15. Demonic Hell

Demonic Hell.  
  
Piper, who had been looking out of the window, sharply turned her head at Prue's comment.  
  
"Say what?!" She said, spinning round to see the book.  
  
"Here, look. I swear to god that is Sean." Prue said pointing at the book hysterically.  
  
"Yeah, me too. But we can't go jumping to conclusions." She said warily. She knew Prue would react badly to what she had said the second she had said it.  
  
"What conclusions are there not to jump to?!" Prue yelled. "For god sakes Piper, he's in the book of Shadows!"  
  
"Who is?"  
  
Busted! Phoebe was standing in the attic doorway. She was alarmed by her sisters' yells yet again, and came to investigate. She knew something wasn't right, and she knew they weren't going to tell her what was wrong.  
  
"Um, no-one." Piper lied stepping in front of their precious book.  
  
"Piper, you are almost as crap at lying as me. I said, who is in the book of Shadows?"  
  
Piper decided to try the dumb act.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Don't try to be blonde, Piper. You are clearly not."  
  
"Um, right." Piper was taken back by Phoebe's comment.  
  
Prue thought quickly of an excuse.  
  
"Um, the demon I came home to investigate, you know? Earlier this morning?"  
  
Phoebe wasn't completely satisfied, but decided to leave it for now, to her sisters' relief.  
  
"Fine. You don't wanna tell me? That's just fine, but I will find out sooner of later."  
  
With that she turned and left the room. Her head was starting to pound again. She was pissed and hurt by her sisters not telling her what they were hiding, but she did feel in a way that she didn't really want to know what it is they were hiding.  
  
"Do you think we should have told her?" Piper quietly asked Prue once Phoebe had left the room.  
  
"No. The last thing she needs to know right now is that she might be carrying a demonic child."  
  
"Oh god!" Piper realized aloud. "The baby! If Sean is, then that means the baby could be." She cut off.  
  
"Demonic, yes." Prue sighed then continued. "Lets find out what he is then eh?"  
  
Prue skimmed down Sean's book of Shadow bio.  
  
"Eww. That is not nice." Piper suddenly said.  
  
"Yeah, I know. Poor Sean." Prue said with sarcastic sympathy.  
  
"No not that," Piper said noticing the part of the writing Prue was looking at. "That." She said as she pointed at the position on the page where she was looking.  
  
Prue read the paragraph and then;  
  
"Eww. That IS gross. Excegrotus (a/n. this demon name comes from two Latin words joined together. The words are 'cursed' and 'body'.) Kills his victims in a human manner. Hurting them enough mentally as well a physically to gain access to their feelings. Once he has access he will feed off of their sorrow until they lose the will to live." Prue recited to her sister, quickly adding, "Oh god, that is awful."  
  
A thought jumped to Piper's mind as the realization of what Prue had just told her sank in.  
  
"Oh no, Phoebe."  
  
She got up hurriedly making her way to the door, hoping to reach Phoebe before anything could happen, however she is stopped when Prue calls her back.  
  
"No, Piper wait."  
  
"What?" She said turning around.  
  
"Listen. It says it has a different effect on witches than on mortals."  
  
"It does? What does it say?"  
  
Prue looks back down at the page and starts to recite to Piper the words.  
  
"Um, The effect on witches can be quite different to those on a mortal. Excegrotus' powers can often terminate a witch's power, curse the mind eternally or on the rare occasion he finds a love for a witch he will attempt to impregnate her with his demonic spawn that could be unstoppable. These effects can possibly be terminated with the vanquish of Excegrotus. There is also the possibility that his powers will have no effect on the witch at all." Prue finished. She began looking down the list of things they would need to vanquish him.  
  
"Oh my lord. Do you think that he?"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"And that he wanted?"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"So she's in a lot of?"  
  
"Danger, I agree."  
  
"I see a problem." Piper stated flatly.  
  
"What?" Prue said looking up at her sister.  
  
"She's not going to give up her baby easily, Prue." Again, stated flatly.  
  
"Well, it doesn't say she has to give it up does it?" Prue looked Piper as if she was totally missing the point.  
  
"It doesn't?"  
  
"No. It says the effects can be reversed. Maybe there is a way we can protect the baby and just take away its demonic side." Prue suggested, slightly uncertain.  
  
"Maybe, but I don't think we should say anything to Phoebe just yet. She's only just started to open up to us; we don't want to jeopardize that."  
  
"I agree. I'll get to work on what we need to find to vanquish Sean and the curse." She checked the list again before walking over to the box of supplies in the grand chest left to them by their witchly ancestors.  
  
Another problem erupted in Piper's mind.  
  
"Err, Prue?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah?" Prue answered, not looking up from the book.  
  
"I think I've found another problem."  
  
"Which is?"  
  
"How do we explain his disappearance? I mean, when he goes missing, they're gonna think we have done something to him, aren't they?" She said.  
  
"Yeah, probably. That's why we need to think about this before we do anything."  
  
"So." Piper paused. "Where do we start?"  
  
"Well, lunch I suppose." Prue shrugged.  
  
"Lunch?" Piper asked, almost not able to believe her sisters suggestion.  
  
"That's what I said, lunch." Prue repeated.  
  
"What about Phoebe?"  
  
"We'll give her a choice. She can either come with us, or stay here, but we already know what she will probably choose. Besides, Johnny is right outside, we can just get him to keep an eye on her."  
  
Piper was still not convinced. She couldn't quite believe Prue was suggesting leaving her on her own. This was the sister that tried to get out of working so she could spend more time with Phoebe. By spending time Piper meant checking up on her. Although Prue wouldn't admit it she was extremely protective of their little sister, especially now. Every move Phoebe made Prue seemed to monitor.  
  
"Prue, I thought you hated leaving her alone." Piper reasoned.  
  
"Yeah, well I'm coming to the conclusion I can't keep babying her. We have police right outside the house, I think I need to back off a little."  
  
"Yeah, maybe you're right. Lets just check first though, eh? You never know, miracles happen, she may want to come." Piper said with a smirk. Prue returned the smile. "Come on, I'm starving." Piper said grabbing Prue's arm.  
  
The two sisters made their way out of the attic, closing the door behind them to their baby sister's bedroom.  
  
Phoebe heard the knock on the door. The sound echoed painfully through her head, the painkillers hadn't really started to affect her yet.  
  
"The door is open." She said quietly.  
  
Prue and Piper made their way in to find Phoebe lying on her bed.  
  
"Hey Pheebs." Piper said gently going over to her baby sister and sitting beside her on the bed.  
  
"You want something?" Phoebe said bitterly, clearly hurting Piper's feelings.  
  
"We were just wondering if you wanted to come out for lunch with us. If you didn't want to, we could get Johnny to come in a watch you." Prue said, ignoring Phoebe's last comment.  
  
"I'm not a baby Prue."  
  
"No, but you have a guy who wants to kill you." Prue told her sister forcefully.  
  
"Whatever. I think I'll pass, thanks for the offer. I think I'm just gonna catch up on some sleep. Try and get rid of this freaking headache." Phoebe moaned rubbing her head slightly.  
  
"Okay. Do you want us to get you anything whilst we are out?" Prue asked kindly.  
  
"Painkillers, lots of painkillers."  
  
"Okay, we'll get you some more aspirin." Prue paused before continuing, "Pheebs, just be careful. If you think anything is wrong, or are upset about anything, anything at all, you call me, you understand?" Prue said, ensuring eye contact.  
  
"Someone want to tell me what is going on?" Phoebe said looking from one of her sisters' guilty faces to the other.  
  
"We're just worried." Piper said.  
  
"And.??"  
  
"And we will tell you later." Piper said flatly.  
  
Phoebe knew she wasn't going to get anywhere now with her sisters. They were probably going out now to discuss whatever it was they weren't telling her. "Promise?" Phoebe asked looking directly into Piper's guilt riddled eyes.  
  
"Yes." Prue said exasperated stepping forward. "We promise. As soon as we get home." She kisses Phoebe on the forehead softly causing a comforting sensation to surge through Phoebe's body. "Now, get some rest."  
  
Phoebe just smiles and hugs both of her sisters, before shoving them out of her room.  
  
Prue and Piper spent the whole journey to the café talking about plans to vanquish Sean, each idea getting wackier the longer the conversation went on.  
  
As they arrived at the café, Prue and Piper took their seats by a window overlooking the bay.  
  
"So what are we gonna do?" Prue asked Piper.  
  
"I honestly don't." She was cut off by the shrill sound of Prue's cells phone ringing.  
  
Prue quickly answered it, having a feeling it could be Phoebe. "Hello?" She answered.  
  
"Prue, its Johnny. Look something is going on inside the house, I'm not sure what it is, but Phoebe's sounds pretty scared." He told Prue, his breaths heavy and laboured.  
  
"Well for god sakes, get inside the house and help her!" Prue yelled, causing the café to fall deathly quiet. Seeing the stares she quickly grabbed her purse along with Piper and moved quickly out of the public eye. "Johnny, I don't care what you have to do, you keep my baby sister safe. You hear me? Johnny? Johnny! Damn it!" She cursed slamming her phone shut.  
  
"Prue what's happened? What's going on?" Piper asked as she struggled to keep up with her sister's wide strides.  
  
"I don't know. Something happened at the manor." Was all Prue said at she quickly got into the jeep. Piper was quick to follow, knowing that whatever was happening, had to do with Sean.  
  
Prue was muttering under her breath hysterically, praying nothing had happened to their sister. Other than that, the drive home was silent.  
  
Thoughts were interrupted by their arrival at the manor. They got out of Prue's jeep and raced to the door. The glass from the door had been shattered into pieces and laying on the door stop, was Johnny, cell phone in hand.  
  
"Oh god," Piper said. She hated gruesome sites, and Johnny's body, was most definitely gruesome. There was a large scorch mark across his torso. It was so bad, even his insides looked singed.  
  
Once they carefully opened the dying door, the two sisters ran inside, only to be faced with the nightmare they were dreading.  
  
Sean!!  
  
He stood there, Phoebe in his arms. She looked close to collapsing. Tears flowed uncontrollably down her cheeks.  
  
"Prue." She said lifting her head slightly, showing relief but pain and fear on her face at the same time.  
  
"Phoebe" she said, walking over to them.  
  
"Ah Ah Ah!" Sean said lifting his free hand in accord to stop Prue. He pulled out his infamous knife and put it to Phoebe's throat. "One more step and I will kill her."  
  
This got Prue's attention. She wanted to telekinetically kick his ass, but she knew if she used her valuable powers on him, she would use them on her baby sister too. She couldn't take the chance. That knife was too close to her neck and could easily kill her with any wrong movement.  
  
"What do you want?" Prue asked her voice shaking.  
  
"What do you think I want? I want Phoebe of course." He said evilly.  
  
Phoebe moaned slightly and he tightened his grip of her causing her to cry even harder than she already was.  
  
"No chance. Now, let her go." Prue said, again her voice shaking, but this time with anger.  
  
"I use your words, 'no chance'" He spat.  
  
With that, he shimmered out.  
  
Piper ran up to Prue just as Prue yelled, "Give back my sister you bastard!"  
  
With that she fell to the floor. Piper caught her before she could hit the floor.  
  
"Its okay Prue, we will get her back, I swear." 


	16. Dream Death Warning

Dream Death Warning  
  
Phoebe was crouched in a corner. She wasn't sure where she was exactly, but she knew that she didn't like it. The room she was in was small and dark and looked to have some sort of stone walls. Occasionally she would hear evil laughs echoing through the cave-like corridors. It made her feel sick. One of the main worries on her mind was for her unborn baby, what would happen to her baby if Sean did anything to her?  
  
She knew he wouldn't purposely hurt her, not whilst she carried his child anyway, but he wanted her baby and she could practically feel it. She didn't know why he wanted it, she couldn't quite place this feeling, it was overwhelming her. She knew whatever it was, it wasn't good.  
  
"I brought you something to eat" Phoebe was startled, but allowed her head to jolt up to these heartless words. Sean was standing over her with what looked like a meal fit for a rat. She did nothing in attempt to retrieve the unwanted gift.  
  
"I'd take it if I were you, cos your not getting' anything else."  
  
With those words she raised her hand slightly to grab the shredded moldy colored bread, but before she could touch it, he threw it down at her. Laughing at her as she drowned in self-pity.  
  
'Stupid witch' he thought to himself before shimmering out.  
  
"Prue, we will find her, just calm down." A worried Piper said to a fast pacing Prue.  
  
Prue stops pacing and turns to face Piper. Looking down she sees her sister leaning over a map, holding a crystal in her shaking hand and sitting on one of the chairs in the attic.  
  
"Calm down?! Are you insane?! A psycho demon kidnaps our baby sister, pregnant no less, and you want to stay calm?!" She yelled at Piper cruelly.  
  
"Prue, pacing is not gonna help us find Phoebe, at least do something constructive."  
  
Bad move Piper.  
  
"Excuse me?" Prue said turning her full attention to Piper. "I am worried to the point of vomiting here and you accuse me of not helping to find our sister? I'm the one who probably wants to freaking find her the most?!" she said in an accusing voice.  
  
Piper blew up:  
  
"Well for god sakes do something useful!!! I am just as scared and worried about Phoebe as you are, but at least I am actually trying to find her instead of wallowing helplessly in self-pity."  
  
At that moment, right at the heat of the argument, Sean shimmers in.  
  
"Hello ladies." He said evilly.  
  
Prue and Piper both look in his direction, unpleasantly surprised.  
  
"What have you done with Phoebe, where is she?" Prue asked struggling to keep her voice steady.  
  
"Why would I tell you that? I came here to report her condition to you, but as you don't seem to care.."  
  
"Don't seem to care?!" Prue yelled at him. In response to this he just smiled.  
  
"Yes. If you cared you would let her be. Once she has given birth to my heir, no, why am I telling you this? All you need to know is that she is not leaving till I have a child!" With that he shimmered out.  
  
"What just happened here?" Piper said slowly, mouth open.  
  
"I'm not sure. We have to find Phoebe, and soon. She is not gonna take his attitude so easily and she is gonna get hurt because of it."  
  
Piper turned her attention to the book of Shadows looking for something, anything that may help them.  
  
"Prue?" Piper said, calling her sister over.  
  
"What?" Prue answered spinning around.  
  
"I..I think I've found something."  
  
Prue raced over to where Piper was sitting with the book.  
  
"Of course, a summoning spell. Do you think it will work?" Prue asked, her eyes darting from Piper to the book of Shadows.  
  
"I dunno. It will have to, wont it?" Piper said.  
  
"Okay, so what do we need?" Prue and Piper raced around the attic searching for all that they needed for this spell.  
  
Phoebe could feel herself getting weaker. She had tried to eat some of that moldy bread, but it just made her sick, so she was starving. She so desperately wanted to argue with Sean so he would give her something decent to eat, but she was scared, especially now that she knew he was a demon. Although she knew he wouldn't hurt her purposely, she didn't want to risk his anger. It was too dangerous, and her's and her baby's lives depended on her survival.  
  
A sudden sickening feeling came over her and she disappeared from the dungeon just as Sean shimmered in.  
  
"What the hell?" was the last thing she heard, spoken from Sean's lips.  
  
"It worked." Piper said as they ran over to their baby sister.  
  
"Pheebs are you okay?" Prue said, holding her. Phoebe looked sick, very sick. She looked totally exhausted and looked to have vomited.  
  
"He's gonna come after me." Was all she could manage.  
  
"Well he may come after you, but we are not gonna let him get you again sweetie. That's a promise." Prue said confidently, never wanting to let her sister go in fear that he would summon her and she would disappear.  
  
"Should we tell her now?" Piper mouthed silently to Prue.  
  
"Later." Prue mouthed back.  
  
Sean yelled loudly in frustration, still in the dungeon. How could they have got her back? This was a major floor to his plan. He knew it was possible for them to get her back, but he hoped that they wouldn't figure it out in time.  
  
He needed Phoebe. With her sister's help they will be able to shop his plan and vanquish him. They had probably found out who he was by now, but he guessed that Phoebe didn't know yet judging by her reaction when he first shimmered out. When will they tell her? That is the question.  
  
Until then he had to let his anger out someway. He shimmed out of the dungeon.  
  
It was now evening. Sean needed to relieve his anger desperately, and he knew the perfect way in which he could. The ally he was standing in was very dark. He knew that there was a nightclub not far from the ally so he knew somebody would be coming down it at some point or other.  
  
He hid in the shadows as he heard a group of young women, (no older that 23 he guessed) walk down the ally. One of the women told the others that she forgotten her jacket and that she would catch them up. The others agreed and carried on walking.  
  
The woman started to double back, with an unknown stranger following her. Just before she reached the end of the ally, Sean saw his chance and pounced.  
  
She tried to scream, but Sean's super demon strength made it difficult as he placed his hand over her mouth. He hit her with all his strength. Even after she was knocked out, he never ceased his thumping actions.  
  
One he felt that he had relieved his stress to a sustainable extent, he thought he would put a little warning out on the body of this beaten-to- death young woman. He pulled out he knife and rolled the body over onto it's front. He started to scribe.  
  
"Phoebe, its okay. Piper and I are gonna stay with you all night. There is no way he can get you." Prue said, putting her baby sister to bed. Prue liked acting as the mother, it gave her a fulfilled feeling she could not get from anything else.  
  
"But.." Phoebe started.  
  
Piper came in the room with a warm drink of hot chocolate for Phoebe.  
  
"No buts Pheebs" She said handing her the mug. "Its gonna be fine, trust us."  
  
Phoebe gave a little smile and sat back in her bed. She started to drink the mug of hot chocolate, thanking Piper and complementing her hot chocolate making skills.  
  
"That's better." Prue said smiling at her baby sister.  
  
Phoebe was glad that her sisters were with her. But she still knew something was wrong. She knew that Sean wouldn't accept Phoebe's disappearance. If he couldn't get Phoebe, he would get someone else. This thought made her uneasy, but she decided to try and push it to the back of her mind, at least until the morning anyway.  
  
She slept uneasily that night; images of what Sean could do drifting through her mind. To be honest, these images Phoebe had were not far from the truth, and they were not pretty either.  
  
She woke up suddenly alerting Prue who had been sleeping next to her all night, holding her hand tightly.  
  
"What? What is it? Are you okay?" She asked worried for her little sister.  
  
Phoebe knew it was probably not wise to tell Prue about her nightmare. After all, how to you say that you saw your demonic x-boyfriend who is searching for you, beat an innocent woman to death.  
  
"N...nothing, I'm fine, really" She answered. Looking at the clock she said.. "We may as well get up now. It's 7am."  
  
Prue glanced at the clock.  
  
"I guess so." She agreed. The two of them headed downstairs to get themselves some breakfast.  
  
After about half an hour, Piper joined them.  
  
"Morning" She said sleepily as she made her way over to the coffee.  
  
"Morning Piper." Phoebe and Prue replied.  
  
Piper sighed and continued to make herself something to eat.  
  
"So how did you sleep Pheebs?" She said as she sat down.  
  
"Okay." Phoebe mumbled in response. Phoebe was NOT okay. She was totally freaked about her nightmare. She knew there was a possibility that the nightmare was a premonition but that was something she really didn't want to capitalize on.  
  
At that point Prue left and went into the lounge. Turning on the TV, she almost collapsed when she saw the image on the screen.  
  
"Phoebe! Piper! I think you better come in here." She yelled causing Piper and Phoebe to run in, hand in hand.  
  
"What? What the matter?" Asked Piper seeing Prue's face.  
  
Prue nodded towards the TV screen.  
  
"Oh my god." 


	17. One Dead, Or Maybe Two

One dead, or maybe two.  
  
Phoebe knew at once that her dream wasn't just a dream. She suddenly felt very sick and ran into the kitchen. When she came back, she looked pale. She looked at the TV again and saw something that her premonition didn't show her. There were markings on this woman's back. It read 'I'm coming Phoebe'. The police officers were apparently baffled by this message, but Phoebe wasn't.  
  
Prue and Piper looked at her as she mumbled. "I knew it."  
  
"Knew what? Phoebe?" Prue questioned in a cautious tone.  
  
"W..What he did. I saw it." Phoebe answered so quietly it was almost inaudible, but her sister's heard her.  
  
"What?! What do you mean you saw it? When? How?" Piper screeched. She saw her baby sister's face and cooled herself whilst making her way over to the latter. "Like, Like a premonition?"  
  
"I guess." Phoebe shrugged at Piper.  
  
Silence filled the room for a few short seconds, seconds which felt like hours to the ones living them.  
  
Suddenly, Phoebe came out of her trance and started to head for the door. "We have to stop him," She said without turning.  
  
"Wha. Phoebe, get back here! What the hell do you think you're doing? You can't just go after him like that. He's a demon Phoebe!"  
  
"All the more reason to stop him Prue! It's my fault this is happening, that poor girl didn't need to be killed! I'm not gonna let that happen to anybody else." Phoebe retorted to Prue's protectiveness. A look of fury mixed between the two sisters. Piper sensed what was going to happen but before she could say anything, they had started again.  
  
"No Phoebe, don't start blaming yourself here. That jerk did this all on his own. It had nothing to do with you."  
  
"Yes it did!" Phoebe yelled, surprising everybody, even herself.  
  
"Phoebe, listen honey," Piper started, looking into the eyes of her baby. "We need your help here, we need you to get this guy. If you're dead, how are me and Prue gonna cope?"  
  
"You, you just don't understand!" She yelled. "I know Sean, I know what he's like. This isn't just a demonic situation! It's not so easy as to say, 'oh no, look a demon, lets hold hands and blast him.'" She looked from sister to sister, their eyes transfixed to her. She didn't know why she was saying this, it was just all coming out. "He doesn't want me, or you. He wants my baby." She could see the shock in her sister's eyes. It wasn't the shock of not knowing, but the shock of her knowing.  
  
"You, you know?" Prue stuttered.  
  
"Yes." Said Phoebe exasperated.  
  
"How?" Piper gently said, coaxing her sister back into the lounge and onto the couch. Phoebe however, didn't want to go and struggled against her sister, releasing her gentle grip on her.  
  
"It doesn't matter how I know, I have to stop him!" She said, turning for the door.  
  
"Phoebe, he'll kill you!" Prue pleaded, her desperation showing through in her speech.  
  
"Yeah, well maybe that would be best." Phoebe muttered quietly under her breath. Her sisters heard her though.  
  
"What? Phoebe how can you say that?" Piper said, horrified and saddened such thoughts would cross her sisters mind.  
  
"In doesn't matter."  
  
Phoebe continued to walk out of the house, her sisters hot on her trail. Prue continued to try and hopelessly talk their sister out of it.  
  
"It matters to us, Pheebs. We're your sisters."  
  
Phoebe turned sharply at her sister's words.  
  
"What about me, Prue? This matters to me!" Phoebe yelled hitting herself on the chest where her heart was.  
  
"Honey, please. Just calm down." Piper tried.  
  
"NO!" Phoebe shouted. She walked over to Piper's jeep, the keys she had taken on the way out of the house in hand ready to go. She opened the car with auto lock and was about to open the door when Prue pinned her up against it, stopping her from getting in.  
  
"Prue! What the hell."  
  
"I am not going to sit here and let you go out to your death, I promised mom I'd protect you, and that is what I'm gonna do." Prue was letting her emotions go.  
  
"Oh god." Phoebe gasped quietly, holding her slightly swollen stomach.  
  
Both sisters stopped suddenly at their baby sister's words.  
  
"Phoebe?" Piper asked, rushing over to her. Phoebe didn't pay any attention to her, instead she began slowly to slide down the door of Piper's jeep.  
  
"Phoebe? Phoebe what's wrong?" Prue asked panic evident in her voice as she reached her arms out to help lower Phoebe to the floor..  
  
"Baby, hurts." Phoebe said between breaths, it was all she could manage. She was in unbearable pain.  
  
Prue looked down and could see a small stream of blood appearing between her sister's legs.  
  
"Oh my god, Piper call an ambulance! NOW!" 


	18. Miscarriage?

Miscarriage?  
  
"Phoebe, honey its okay baby. Calm down, everything's gonna be okay." Prue reassured, more for her own benefit than her sister's. Inside Prue's worry was beginning to peak. Bleeding of the uterus could only mean one thing, a miscarriage. If Phoebe miscarried what would that mean for them? It would totally ruin Phoebe.  
  
"Prue, it hurts." Phoebe cried grasping her sister's hand tightly.  
  
"I know it does baby, I know." She rocked her sister in her arms with a slow rhythm; something she found always seemed to soothe Phoebe.  
  
"Prue! The ambulance is on the way." Piper said breathlessly as she ran out of the house. Her panic was obvious, something Prue knew her baby sister didn't need right at that moment.  
  
"Okay, thanks," She replied while giving Piper a look telling her to silently calm herself down. Could things get any worse? She thought to herself. Just at that moment, Phoebe moaned in agony, arching her back as her tears of pain came thick and fast. Jinxed, Prue thought. "Shh, Pheebs. It's okay. The ambulance will be here soon."  
  
Piper looked down at the blood running between her sister's legs. It completely terrified her. Blood was never something her body agreed with seeing, and the fact that it belonged to one of the two most precious people in her life made it that much worse. She silently ran her fingers through her sister's hair, giving her much needed comfort.  
  
Phoebe could hear the sirens coming from a distance. They frightened her, yet in a strange way comforted her too. Hospital was never her favourite place, but she knew that that was the safest place she could be, for her and her baby. Her baby. She'd never thought of it like that before. This was her child, her blood. What if she lost HER baby? Oh my god, she thought, it would totally ruin me.  
  
"Pheebs, look the ambulance is here. Piper go wait for them just at the bottom of the driveway. Tell them what's up and to get their medic asses up here quick." Prue comforted and instructed each of her sisters.  
  
Piper did as she was told, nodding at her sister's command.  
  
Phoebe watched as the ambulance stopped outside the house and Piper quickly informing them on the situation as they rushed towards her. She didn't hear the words exchanged, but she had a feeling that she really didn't want to. Even though she knew what was happening, the words would confirm it, and she wasn't sure she was ready for that.  
  
"Hello Phoebe, I'm Shaun." Phoebe paled suddenly, terrified by the name. "What did I say?" He asked Prue suddenly, worried by his patient's reactions.  
  
"Just use another name for now." Prue said firmly. Her voice was hushed but she didn't think Phoebe would have heard the words said. It was likely Phoebe had blocked out all sounds since the name.  
  
"Phoebe? Phoebe, my name is.uh" He looked at Prue before he proceeded. She nodded towards him. "I'm Michael." He said. "Phoebe? Listen to me Phoebe." He gently lifted her chin so her eyes looked into his. All she saw was love and warmth, so different from the Sean she knew. "Phoebe, we are going to need to move quickly right now, okay. Can you very quickly confirm to me where it hurts?" Phoebe raised her free arm to the bottom of her slightly swollen abdomen. Her other arm had been quickly taken by 'Michael's' partner, who promptly inserted a IV line into her arm, knowing that at some point they would need it.  
  
"Right, I am going to lift you now, and carry you over to the ambulance, is that okay with you, Phoebe?" All Phoebe could do was give him a silent nod. He looked up at Prue and gave her instructions on how to position Phoebe so he could lift her in the gentlest way possible. He placed him arms under her knees and behind the top of her back and lifted her slowly from her sister's arms.  
  
Phoebe cried out in pain, causing her sister's heartstrings to pull. This shouldn't be happening, not to Phoebe.  
  
'Michael' carried Phoebe into the back of the ambulance; Prue followed in and turned to Piper.  
  
"I'm sorry, Piper, but I."  
  
"Go!" Piper finished for her sister. "I'll follow in the car." Prue gave her sister a grateful smile before turning her attention back to the youngest.  
  
Michael closed the door to the back of the ambulance and got Phoebe onto the small stretcher of bed, placing an oxygen mask over her mouth and nose. Turning his attention to his partner he said. "Jack, you can get going now. Inform ER we'll be in ten minutes time. Twenty-year-old female, possible miscarriage, go with threatened for now. But prep. Them for a D and C."  
  
"Sure thing, uhh, Michael?" Jack said, with a slight chuckle.  
  
Michael shot him a look before turning back to his patient. "Right Phoebe, I'm going to put you on a drip okay? That will keep your hydration levels up." Phoebe nodded, not entirely sure what was going on around her. The pain in her abdomen was unbearable. She was sure this was the end of her baby's life, and although she didn't think it would, it broke her heart to think about it. Her breaths were becoming sharp trying to deal with the pain.  
  
"Phoebe, try to breath normal, okay honey?" Prue told her sister as she ran her hand through her sister's hair.  
  
Michael attached the drip onto her IV line, as well as hooking her up to various monitors. He was able to remove some of Phoebe's clothing and give her a quick examination before the ambulance came to a quick halt outside the doors to ER.  
  
Suddenly, a team of doctors and nurses threw open the doors and pulled Phoebe's stretcher out of the ambulance with such speed Prue barely had time to blink. However, her body reacted much faster than her mind and she was by her sister's side, refusing to let go of her hand. When they reached the doors, Prue was held back, much to her's and Phoebe's dismay.  
  
"Prue!" Came Phoebe's muffled cry from inside of her breathing mask.  
  
Prue's heart broke. "No, let me go! I have to go with her!" Prue struggled hopelessly against the arms around her.  
  
"I'm sorry, you're not allowed in there." The voice repeated. Prue didn't hear though. Realisation soon caught up with her as she stopped struggling and looked at the person who had kept her away from her baby sister. She looked into the eyes of Michael's partner Jack. "I can show you to the relative's room, and I'll tell them to take your other sister there too when she arrives." He said kindly. Prue smiled. He's cute, she thought before scolding herself. I shouldn't be thinking of cute guys when my sister has just been rushed into ER!!  
  
She complied with Jack's request and was joined by Piper not ten minutes later. "Sorry, I'm late Prue," She breathlessly apologised upon arrival. "I couldn't park ANYWHERE!" Her face suddenly turned serious. "How is she?"  
  
"Um.they haven't said anything yet." Prue's voice was hoarse.  
  
"Oh right." Piper said.  
  
The sisters sat in silence. Occasionally letting out a large sigh. Both were very tense. This could make or break Phoebe.  
  
"Phoebe Halliwell's family?"  
  
Prue and Piper's heads shot up. "That's us." Prue said as she stood.  
  
He nodded. "If you'd like to follow me this was, I can tell you of your sister's condition." 


	19. He Strikes Again!

He Strikes - Again!  
  
Prue and Piper followed the doctor, walking at his heals in case he muttered anything along the way. He led them into a small office at the end off the corridor. Although the office was small, the space had been used very efficiently. As you walked through the door you faced a cabinet full of as many books as you can imagine. To your left you saw a desk covered with patients' files. So much so it was difficult to see real desk.  
  
Prue and Piper took their seats opposite the doctor, not once taking their eyes off him. The sister's both held their breath. The body language of the doctor insinuated that Phoebe's baby had not survived. "Your sister had what we call a threatened abortion." He told them. These words meant nothing to the sisters. They weren't sure whether they should be relieved or worried. The Doctor continued. "This is when the behaviour of the body suggests a miscarriage, but the cervix is still closed so we are able to prevent such an occurrence."  
  
The sister's still looked very confused. "So, she's okay?" Prue asked.  
  
"Both your sister and her child are stable. However, sometimes, a threatened abortion may proceed into a miscarriage so we shall be keeping her here for at least a few days, just to keep an eye on her." His words brought great comfort to the sister's who both released their breath at the same time.  
  
"Can we see her?" Prue asked, finding her voice.  
  
The doctor smiled at the sisters and nodded. It was clear to him that these sisters were extremely close and not letting them see their sister would possibly be suicidal. "Sure. She needs her rest so you'll need to be gentle with her." Both sisters nodded eagerly showing they understood. "Okay, follow me then."  
  
He stood and led the sisters out of his office and half way across the hospital to their sister's room. "Remember what I said, be gentle, slow and quiet." He told the sisters before walking off.  
  
Prue and Piper entered their sister's room. Their heartstrings pulled when they saw their baby sister. She looked so subdued. Phoebe's wide eyes caught Prue's. She looked so lost.  
  
Prue couldn't help herself. She went over to Phoebe. She lay on the bed and pulled her into her arms. "Oh baby."  
  
"They said I nearly lost him." Phoebe cried into her sister.  
  
"I know honey, I know." Prue reassured.  
  
Realisation suddenly hit Piper. Something Phoebe had said. It was always, 'the baby' or 'it,' she'd just called the baby 'him'.  
  
"Wait Phoebe, 'him'?" She asked, looking at her baby sister.  
  
"Yeah." Phoebe smiled slightly. "They, uh, did a scan. They said it's a boy." Through her sadness you could easily hear the glint of pride.  
  
"Congratulations sweetie," Prue said as she pulled her sister tighter.  
  
"Wow a boy. That's a turn off events." Piper said, thinking aloud.  
  
Each of the sisters smiled before an unwelcome silence filled the room. Piper sat on the end of her sister's bed, resting her hand on Phoebe.  
  
"Did they tell you how long you have to stay?" She asked Phoebe.  
  
"Um." She was interrupted by the shrill sound of Prue's cell phone ringing.  
  
Piper's eyes widened. "Prue!" She scolded.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You know you're not allowed your cell on in the hospital." Phoebe smirked. Prue getting told off was always a joyous occasion.  
  
"I kept it on for a reason."  
  
"Oh yeah? What would that be?" Prue ignored her and answered her cell.  
  
"Hello? Oh hey ANNA!" She emphasised the name at Piper as she raised her eyebrows. She stood and excited the room, as she cast a glance at Phoebe's worried face. To Phoebe, Anna ringing could only mean one thing. Trouble.  
  
"What's up Anna?" She asked practically knowing what was coming.  
  
"Okay Prue, you're not gonna like this."  
  
"Just tell me."  
  
"There's been another killing. We think its Sean's doing."  
  
"What?!" Prue shouted. She looked at the nurse approaching her who was no doubt about to tell her to take her conversation elsewhere. Prue just held up her hand and began to walk to a quieter place. "What?" She asked again, this time quieter.  
  
"You heard me."  
  
"How do you know its Sean."  
  
"Are you sure you want to know Prue?"  
  
"Anna for god sakes just tell me." Prue sounded pissed. "My sister nearly lost her baby this morning, I wanna help get this bastard, and to do that I need to protect Phoebe, and to do THAT you have to tell me what's going on."  
  
"What?? Phoebe nearly lost her baby?" Anna sounded shocked and naturally worried. "Is she okay?"  
  
"Yes, she's okay now. Right, what is going on?"  
  
" The murder. It was like the one earlier this morning. There were markings on the woman's body."  
  
"What did they say?"  
  
"Three words. Your, fault and Phoebe."  
  
"Oh god." Prue sighed.  
  
"Prue, call this intuition but I think that he's going for a different attack on Phoebe now."  
  
"Yeah I know. If he can't kill her, he'll make her guilty." Prue sighed again. "Okay thanks Anna."  
  
"No problem. I'm sending Marcus over to the hospital to fill you in. whether you like it or not, Phoebe has to know."  
  
"Right."  
  
"Speak to you soon Prue, take care."  
  
"You too. Bye."  
  
"Bye." Prue hung up her cell phone.  
  
Oh boy, she thought to herself. This, will be interesting. 


	20. The Wrong Time For The Right Romance

The Wrong Time for the Right Romance.  
  
Prue pushed her hands through her hair with frustration. She was shocked by the news, but wasn't sure why. She knew something like this would happen, but she was still confused. Was Sean on such a high he was killing numerous people in one day? It didn't sound logical to Prue, but there was nothing she could do. She knew she couldn't tell her sister yet, and so decided to take a walk down to the cafeteria.  
  
Once she had reached the small but still disgustingly clean canteen she decided she might as well have something to eat. After ordering a turkey (no mayo) sandwich and a black coffee she made her way over to an empty table in the corner. She really didn't want to be in full view of everyone. Prue needed time to think, and this little corner seemed perfect.  
  
"This seat taken?" The sudden sound made Prue jump. Her eyes suddenly shot up to see Jack, the guy from the ambulance. She was once again struck with how cute this guy was. His dark blonde, slightly curly hair with his chocolate brown eyes (which reminded her somewhat of Phoebe's) made him look damn sexy.  
  
"Um.sure. I mean no." Prue stopped organising her mind. "No, the seat is not taken and sure you can sit there."  
  
He smiled at her. "Thank you." There was silence as he sat down with his small tray of pathetic food.  
  
"What are you doing in here? I thought you worked here?" Prue asked him, slightly confused at his being there.  
  
"I do work here, it's my break. And I'm in this cafeteria because I'm hungry and it's the best in the hospital."  
  
"I dread to think what the worst is like." Prue said with a small laugh. Jack joined her.  
  
"So." His face turned serious. "Have you heard about your sister yet?" It was weird, he seemed genuinely concerned.  
  
"Um, yeah. We have. Threatened abortion I think he called it." Jack nodded. "She'll be okay but she's a little freaked about it all."  
  
"So why aren't you with her?" He asked.  
  
"Oh. That is very complicated, and quite a long story."  
  
"Well, I have." He stopped to look at his watch. "Half an hour. It can't be that long."  
  
Prue let out a sarcastic laugh. "You would be surprised."  
  
"Tell me." He urged.  
  
"Okay. Phoebe was living in New York, up till about three and a half months ago, when she came home. She got this phone call off an ex-boyfriend from New York who." She paused thinking about the word she would say. "Who Abused her." Jack nodded. "It seems he followed her back to San Francisco and just after the phone call he attacked and raped her."  
  
"So it's his baby she's carrying?"  
  
"Yeah. Bit it gets worse." Prue stopped, as if waiting for confirmation to continue.  
  
"Go on."  
  
"Her ex-boyfriend turns out to be the psycho killer, who murdered a woman last night."  
  
"I think I saw something about that." Jack interjected, horrified yet interested by this real life story.  
  
"Yeah, well. There has been another murder, not long ago. They are pretty certain it's Sean who did it." Prue sighed.  
  
"Wait, Sean?"  
  
"Yeah. Sean, that's his name." She stated.  
  
"Is that why Phoebe, you know, totally freaked when my Shawn introduced himself?"  
  
"Yeah. Lets just say that that name doesn't really bring her too many happy memories."  
  
"That's awful."  
  
Prue shrugged. "And the reason I'm not in that room with her right now is because I just found out about the second murder myself. I know I have to tell her, but I couldn't face her right now. I can't imagine how she'd feel." Prue was reeling out her feelings to this guy. She hardly knew him, yet she felt she could.  
  
"I'm sure she'd feel better if she had her big sister with her." Jack said giving Prue a reassuring smile.  
  
"Jack!" Jack looked up at the sound of his name being called from across the room. "We gotta go man, another call." Jack nodded before turning his attention back to Prue.  
  
"I have to go. Would it be okay if I dropped into Phoebe's room later to see you, I mean her." He quickly corrected.  
  
Prue smiled and nodded. "Thanks for the ear."  
  
"Hey, no problem. Thanks for the company." He winked before quickly leaving the table and the cafeteria.  
  
Prue sighed again. Damn it. Trust her to fall for a guy right in the middle of a total nightmare. She looked up to the clock and saw she'd been gone more than half an hour. Piper and Phoebe will be worried, she thought as she gathered her things. She left the cafeteria, no more sure of herself than she was when she entered. 


	21. More Morning Sickness

She goes back into the room to find Piper stoking her sleeping sister's hair. They talk and the second murder but stop abruptly when Phoebe begins to stir. She wakes and vomits. Prue, panicked, goes to fetch the doctor for Phoebe and he comes back to check Phoebe. He tells the sisters that it just morning sickness, possibly helped by some of the drugs. Phoebe is still panicked so the doctor asks if she would like a sedative to relax her, as it is important for her baby. - She complies and falls asleep in minutes.  
  
Normal?  
  
Piper looked up as Phoebe's hospital room door slowly creaked open. Upon seeing it was Prue she delivered her sister a hushed warning to be quiet, as Phoebe had fallen asleep. Prue nodded and made her way over to the opposite side of the bed.  
  
"How long she been asleep?" Prue asked her sister in a loud whisper.  
  
"Ever since you didn't come back! She worried herself to sleep!" Piper was pissed, very pissed. And this most definitely did not get past Prue who still hadn't made up her mind to cower or retaliate. She chose the latter.  
  
"Oh right. Well I'm sure she'd have done more than worry herself to sleep if I'd have told her WHY I was gone so long!" She said bitterly.  
  
"Well, she's asleep now. You can tell me."  
  
"Piper, I'm not sure."  
  
"Save it." She interjected. "I know Anna called and I know something is up." Her voice softened. "Please, Prue. I need to know."  
  
Prue sighed. "There has been another murder." She said as she leaned on the bed.  
  
Piper didn't even flinch. "How can they be so sure it was Sean who."  
  
"He left our baby sister another message."  
  
"Oh god" Piper gasped.  
  
"Something along the lines of this is all your fault." Prue told her sister as she waved her arms slightly.  
  
"You know what she's like with guilt."  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
Both sisters just sat there before Piper broke the silence.  
  
"Prue she can't find out."  
  
"Well you see this is what I tried to tell Anna."  
  
"But?" Piper asked.  
  
"But she has to send Marcus round to question Phoebe. So we have to tell her. And soon."  
  
The sound of Phoebe's moaning interrupted their conversation.  
  
"P.prue?" She called quietly.  
  
"Yeah baby, I'm here." Prue said as she stood and made her way closer to her sister so she could run her fingers gently through her hair.  
  
"I'm gonna be. I feel."  
  
"Piper grab the bowl." Prue was quick on her feet. She knew immediately what Phoebe wanted to say. Taking the bowl off Piper she raised Phoebe into a position where her vomit would not get caught on her hospital garments. Piper stood looking on for a minute before quickly exiting the room in search of Phoebe's doctor.  
  
Phoebe was sick violently for several minutes, until her retching became dry and painful. It hurt so much. Things were going a little quick here. She only woke up a second ago and now she was peuking her guts out. Silent tears began to slide down her cheeks as Prue gently rubbed her back in circular motions trying to sooth her.  
  
"Shh baby. You're okay. It's okay." Prue tried to reassure her sister.  
  
She may have looked clam on the outside, but inside Prue was totally freaking out. Was Phoebe supposed to be vomiting this bad? Hell was she supposed to be vomiting at all? What was going on?  
  
Phoebe's doctor came into the room followed by a nurse, worried by Piper's panicked alert.  
  
Prue looked up when she saw him, relieved somewhat by his presence. He looked at her questioningly.  
  
"She woke up and just started vomiting." Prue informed with a slight shrug.  
  
Phoebe was still leaning over the bowl, shaking. She was terrified. She doubted she'd be this scared if it wasn't for how her sisters' reacted.  
  
The doctor gave the confused sisters a relieved smile as he made his way over to Phoebe.  
  
"Do you still feel nauseous Miss Halliwell?" He asked gently.  
  
"Only a little." Phoebe replied weakly.  
  
"Right then. We shall get rid of this." He pointed at the bowl in front of Phoebe before picking it up and handing it to the nurse. "And I suggest you calm yourself." He turned to face all three of the sisters. "Don't worry yourselves, it's just morning sickness."  
  
"What?"  
  
"But I thought morning sickness only happened in the first trimester." Piper said questioningly.  
  
"It can vary. Some women have no sickness at all and others can have sickness right through to birth."  
  
Phoebe groaned unhappily at this revelation. Her doctor chuckled. "I doubt the drugs we are giving you are helping that as well."  
  
"Then why are you giving her them?" Prue snapped, uncharacteristically. The doctor just looked at her. Prue sighed. "I'm sorry."  
  
Phoebe's doctor smiled. "Not a problem. People can become very stressed at times like these. Especially." He turned to the youngest, his patient. "Expectant mothers. I suggest you calm yourself, Phoebe. Getting upset wont help your baby, it needs to rest, and YOU need to rest." Phoebe gave him a grateful smile, barely shining through her worried face. "If you like I can give you a sedative, to help relax you. It'll just make you calmer." Phoebe looked at both of her sisters for confirmation before turning back to her doctor. She nodded. "Okay. I'll just go get it for you."  
  
Prue climbed onto the bed next her sister as the doctor left the room. She put her arm around Phoebe's shoulders and pulled her close, comforting her. She kissed her baby sister's head. "I'm sorry if I scared you babe."  
  
Phoebe accepted her sister's apology by pushing herself deeper into her protector's arms.  
  
A few minutes later Phoebe's doctor returned with the sedative. He administered it into her IV line and left the sister's alone. Phoebe fell asleep in her big sister's arms almost immediately. 


	22. Giggle Time

Giggle time!  
  
Almost two weeks had passed since Phoebe was rushed into hospital with her "threatened abortion." She had been released a few days ago, much to her and her sisters' relief. After monitoring the blood flow, the doctor decided that it had decreased sufficiently and almost stopped, although he recommended that Phoebe stay in bed, at least for the week, much to her disgust. This news didn't come as a positive thing to Prue and Piper either. They knew from unfortunate personal experience what Phoebe could be like when you try to keep her down. 'A complete nightmare' was the phrase Prue used to describe her. Nether the less, Prue and Piper and worked tirelessly to keep Phoebe in bed, which was becoming more and more of a struggle.  
  
"Pheebs, you have to stay in bed for a few more days." Prue said, frustration in her voice.  
  
"Prue I feel fine. I don't like staying in bed all the time, it makes me feel ikky." She gave her sister an innocent look. "Surely that's not good for my baby."  
  
"Phoebe, you know the rules. In bed for at least a week, he said." Phoebe groaned. "Do you wanna end up in hospital again? This is your baby's life we are talking about here!" Prue was very quickly running out of tactics to keep her little sister immobilised, so she resorted to the one she knew from experience worked best.  
  
Phoebe sighed. "I just wanna go downstairs." She said pathetically. She locked eyes with her big sister. "I'll stay on the couch, I promise." She said as she reached her arm to her chest. "Hand on heart."  
  
Prue looked at Phoebe. Damn it, she thought, she could always do this to me. "I'll go and talk to Piper about it." She said. She smiled at the look of utter frustration on her sister's face as she groaned again.  
  
"Well talk fast." Phoebe instructed in a childish voice as Prue went out the room.  
  
Phoebe had had enough of lying in bed. She had been in bed for two weeks in the hospital. She thought she was gonna be able to have a little freedom upon returning home, but with Prue and Piper as her 'carers' she was stuck in her bed and constantly monitored. Phoebe thought back to that day almost two weeks ago when she was admitted into hospital. She remembered how guilty she felt when her sisters told her about the second murder. Three more had occurred since that time and it didn't look like Sean was going to stop anytime soon. The last three held messages like "soon Phoebe," and "look what you did." Phoebe was dying inside because she knew Anna and Marcus knew that his reasons for the murders were something to do with her, but Phoebe couldn't tell them. How do you tell a cop that they are looking for a demon? They'd never believe her. Hell, they'd probably send her to a psychiatric hospital.  
  
"Piper!" Prue yelled as she ran down the stairs.  
  
"Kitchen." Came the reply.  
  
Prue hurriedly ran into the kitchen.  
  
"What ya doing?" She asked in a cheerful voice.  
  
Piper looked at her suspiciously. "You're too happy. No one is ever that happy returning from Phoebe's room."  
  
"Well some people might be." Prue's mischievous tone did not go unnoticed. "Ow!" She exclaimed at the tea towel connected with her head.  
  
"Prue! I can not believe you today!" Piper admonished, as Prue smirked. "Okay missy, spill it. Why are you so happy?"  
  
"Oh because I think I may have just found a way to keep Phoebe down without a fuss." She smiled with pride.  
  
"Prue! I told you, we are not giving her drugs!" Pipe exclaimed, jumping to conclusions.  
  
"What? No, Piper." Prue said waving the idea off with her arm. "Drugs are plan B." She added with a giggle, earning herself another hit from the tea towel. "Ow!" she grabbed her head dramatically as Piper rolled her eyes. "I have a better idea."  
  
"Pray do tell."  
  
"We make her stay on the couch." She grinned.  
  
A very confused Piper eyed her up suspiciously. "And how, dear sister, will that make her any more willing to keep still?"  
  
"Bribery. Or black mail, which ever seems more convenient at the time."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Phoebe.wants.to.come.down.stairs.sooooo, we use this to our advantage and tell her that if she wants to come down she has to stay there and go to sleep."  
  
"Hmm. I'm torn between thinking you're a genius and thinking you're just plain cruel."  
  
"How am I cruel? She gets what she wants out of it, AND what she needs, and so do we." Prue beamed.  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"Come on Piper!"  
  
"It's okay with me." Piper said offhandedly.  
  
"Oki Doki. I'll go tell her."  
  
Phoebe knew from instict Prue was waiting behind the door.  
  
"You can come in you know."  
  
The door creaked open to reveal a beaming Prue. "Uh oh. What are you gonna make me do?" Phoebe knew from experience that Prue's mischievous mood would overlook any rational thought.  
  
"I'm going to let you come downstairs." Prue said happily.  
  
"Yeah, the catch. What's the catch?"  
  
"You have to stay there, go to sleep and spend the afternoon with me. Hmm" She said as she put her finger to her chin. "That doesn't sound very catchy to me."  
  
"Prue. How old are you, five?"  
  
"Well if you don't want to accept the offer." Prue said turning for the door, knowing Phoebe would stop her.  
  
"Prue. Don't be such a twonk."  
  
Prue turned sharply, her happy grin once again shining uncharacteristically on her face. "Oki Doke. Come on then." She said she she moved forward to help her sister up. "Oh yeah," She whispered. "You have to be quiet."  
  
"Why?" Phoebe asked, dreading the stupidity of the answer she was about to receive.  
  
"Because I might be inclined to hit you with a tea towel. And believe me, it hurts." Prue said pointing to her head dramatically.  
  
"Whoa, Piper must have really hit you hard." She said as she watched Prue nod. "She must have knocked your brain out." She added under her breath.  
  
"Oi!" Prue playfully hit her sister. Phoebe giggled.  
  
"Come on, I wanna watch TV." Phoebe said hurriedly.  
  
Prue gasped and looked at her sister making Phoebe giggle. "That's all you love me and Piper for isn't it?"  
  
"Absolutely. Some one has to cook and someone has to pay for the TV licence." She grinned. It seemed Prue's mood was infectious.  
  
"Why you little." Prue went to tickle Phoebe.  
  
"Ah ah ah!" Phoebe said holding up her hand. She rested her other hand on her swollen abdomen.  
  
"Always an excuse!" Prue exclaimed heartily as the two began laughing.  
  
Prue helped Phoebe downstairs and onto the couch. If life could only be like this more often, Phoebe knew she could live through anything. 


	23. SEAN PART 1!

SEAN - PART 1  
  
"PRUE!" Phoebe's voice carried throughout the manor as she stood staring at the empty refrigerator, hands on hips.  
  
"What? What is it?" Prue rushed in to the kitchen, worried that something had happened to her sister's baby.  
  
"We're out of food." Phoebe stated blankly.  
  
"Riiiiiiight. So?" Her sister was confused.  
  
"SO, I'm hungry. Scratch that, STARVING!" Phoebe paused. "I think my baby is overweight." She added thoughtfully.  
  
"Phoebe, don't be ridicules. Your unborn child can not be overweight."  
  
"Yes it can! It's probably already 12lbs and I'm only four months pregnant!" Phoebe felt a quick shove in her abdomen. "Ow!"  
  
Prue laughed, "I think he heard you. And I think he's sensitive."  
  
Looking up, Phoebe gave her sister an evil stare as she giggled.  
  
"Prue, the food." She sighed.  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"You gotta buy some! I'll die of hunger, then Jimmy will be angry!" She said empathically.  
  
"Jimmy?" Prue asked, complete dread lacing her voice. "You're calling him, 'Jimmy'?!"  
  
Phoebe paused resting her hand on her chin as if deep in thought. "Nah. I don't think so. I don't think it fits."  
  
"So why were you calling him Jimmy?"  
  
"I've been trying out some names." Phoebe said offhandedly as she pulled out a mouldy from the fridge. "Ew!" She said before throwing it across the room and getting it into the bin.  
  
"And Jimmy came from where.?" Prue asked not wanting to drop the name subject.  
  
"I'm going through the alphabet. Today is 'J' day." Phoebe beamed.  
  
"Oh god."  
  
Phoebe giggled before suddenly turning serious. "I need food! Now!"  
  
A smile flashed across Prue's face, laughing at her sister's immature behaviour. "I think you're having a bad hormone day." She giggled at her sister's unimpressed face.  
  
Phoebe groaned. "Prue!"  
  
"Phoebe, I can't go out." she said flatly.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I'm baby sitting."  
  
"Baby sitting?" Phoebe repeated. "Baby sitting who?"  
  
"You and err, Jimmy, apparently."  
  
"Okay a) I do not need baby sitting and b) I told you already, not Jimmy. Jimmy bad."  
  
Prue laughed. "Whatever, I'm not leaving you on your own. What if Sean decides to pay a visit?"  
  
Phoebe shuddered at the name. She hated being reminded of him. "I.I'll be fine." She stammered, slightly unsure. Prue raised her eyebrows. "Prue, I'm starving. I have to eat. Please!! I'd get it myself but."  
  
"Yeah yeah yeah. Look why don't I just ring Piper and get her to bring some stuff in."  
  
"She'll be ages and I want food now!" Phoebe moaned.  
  
Prue sighed. "Okay, you win. I'm just gonna get basics okay. I'll be back as soon as I can."  
  
Phoebe smiled. "Okay. I'll ring you if anything happens."  
  
Prue turned to leave. Turning back she said "Are you sure you'll be okay?" Phoebe nodded. Prue moved over and deposited a kiss upon her sister's head and then upon her swollen abdomen. "See ya Jimmy." She said, earning herself a very cross look from Phoebe. "See ya babe."  
  
She walked out of the house and closed the front door behind her.  
  
Phoebe took a deep breath. She was all alone. 


	24. SEAN PART 2!

Prue and Piper leave the house to go shopping. Phoebe is alone downstairs and has a premonition of Sean attacking her. She runs to the attic and starts searching through the book. Cut to Anna in the car, she is driving to the manor to check on Phoebe. Cut to attic, Sean shimmers in. Cut to car, she turns onto Prescott Street. Cut to attic, Phoebe is backing up against the wall, her hand unconsciously resting on her stomach. He smiles at her. She starts to cry. Cut to car, Anna has just pulled up on the driveway. She gets out of the car and hears glass smashing followed by screaming. She runs into manor. Sean is steadily walking towards Phoebe. She is trembling against the wall.  
  
Phoebe walked into the living room. Her back was beginning to ache a little. She hadn't been resting as much as she had been ordered. As soon as the army like care of her sisters had died down she was up and about exactly like before. She knew it was a risk for her baby, but sitting down and doing nothing was her idea of hell. She just wanted to get back to normal. Speaking of, she was hungry. Her sister had left about fifteen minutes ago to buy some food for her (which Phoebe predicted would last approximately two hours with how much her baby ate). She had managed to totally wipeout an over flowing fridge in three days. She was actually starting to wonder where all this food was going. I mean, apart from the obvious increase in weight, she wasn't gaining any. She sighed as she sat back on the couch.  
  
She grabbed the television remote with one hand and gently placed the other on her abdomen, as if trying to calm her baby. As soon as her hand touched her bare skin she was sucked into a premonition.  
  
A hand reached over and covered her mouth. She tried to scream but she couldn't. The vision flashed. She'd moved. She was somewhere else. She couldn't see where they were. Sean was there. He was coming towards her. He was smiling. Laughing, smiling, evil.  
  
She was crying. Frightened, crying and helpless.  
  
A glint of shining metal. He pulled it back and plunged it into a heart. Her heart?  
  
Phoebe was thrown out of her premonition. She was desperately gasping for air. She was shaking, terrified. She wished Prue were here right now. Prue could protect her. Phoebe had nothing to protect herself with.unless. The Book of Shadows! Of course, she could try to vanquish him, but then she would lose her baby. She'd lose her baby anyway if she didn't do anything. She had to get to the attic before her premonition came true.  
  
Phoebe took the stairs two at a time. Upon bursting through the frail attic door she ran over to their sacred book.  
  
"Come on.come on damn it."  
  
"Ah ah ah ah staying alive! Staying alive! Ah ah ah ah Staying Aliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiive! Whow! Duh duh duh duh, duh duh, duh duh duh duh.ooooooo,ooo,oooo, OOOO."  
  
"Anna! If you're going to sing will you turn off your radio! It's not just the criminals who are being punished here!" Marcus' voice sounded through the radio as Anna blushed slightly.  
  
She leaned forward and turned down the music. "Sorry, Marcus. Needing a little bit of an uplift."  
  
"Hey, that was anything but uplifting." Marcus joked, but with a degree of seriousness in his voice.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
The two started laughing. "So where are you Anna? We have a meeting later, and Clarkson wants to go over details." Marcus informed.  
  
"I know. I have to make a house call first though."  
  
"A house call? I thought only doctors made house calls." Marcus said intrigued.  
  
"The Halliwells'. I promised I'd check up, see how things were going over there, you know with Phoebe coming out of hospital and all."  
  
"Ah, okay. Well if you find anything new partner, don't hesitate to call."  
  
"Sir, yes, sir." Anna laughed. "See ya later, Marcus. Oh and get the files for the Brooken case for me when I get back, will ya?" She instructed.  
  
"The Brooken case?"  
  
"Yeah, Clarkson wants them. I need to check them through first."  
  
"Sure. No problem."  
  
"Laters partner."  
  
"Laters, and do me a favour. Don't sing!"  
  
The two laughed as Anna reached forwards and turned her radio off. "Don't sing my ass." She giggled as she turned the music up full blast. "Staying aliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiive! Whow!" She patted her fingers on the steering wheel in time to the music.  
  
Phoebe was quickly rushing around the room, gathering what she could to vanquish him. "Four white candles, four black. Shit," She cursed. "Only three." She quickly scanned her eyes around the room desperately searching for the final candle. "Ah ha!" She declared, running the opposite side of the room.  
  
As she bent down she felt her stomach contract. "Argh. What's up kid? Babes what's the matter."  
  
"I think he can feel my presence." She turned round sharply and looked directly into the eyes of the one she hated so much.  
  
"Stay away from me!" She shouted, lifting her hand in protest to his advance.  
  
"Come on, Phoebe. Don't be scared." She said, a sadistic look in his eyes. "I'm not going to kill you," She informed. "Yet." He added with a grin.  
  
Phoebe put her arms protectively over her abdomen. Her eyes were screaming fear. She needed to do something.  
  
Anna was nearing the house; she'd just turned onto Prescott Street. She leaned forward and turned off her blaring music, needing to calm herself before bursting through their front door.  
  
Upon pulling up on their drive she leaned over and grabbed some of her things, as well as a tub of ice cream, knowing it would cheer up the youngest who was having a thoroughly hard time keeping still.  
  
A loud crash caused her to look up then quickly duck as a shower of glass rained down on her. She could hear terrified screaming.  
  
Anna ran into the house. She raced up the stairs, checking for her gun as she ran. It was Sean, she was sure of it. She kicked open the door to the attic and stood it its wake as all eyes turned to her. "Get away from her you bastard!" She yelled.  
  
She quickly glanced at Phoebe; she was crouched in a corner shaking uncontrollably, arms crossed over her abdomen. She focussed back at Sean.  
  
"Make me." He said, a glint in his eye. He began to walk towards her with his evil smile on his face.  
  
"NO!" Phoebe's voice screamed unexpected. "Anna get out of here!" Anna chose to ignore Phoebe, as did Sean. He continued to walk with steady steps towards her.  
  
Anna was terrified, yet so full of hate. She couldn't see how anyone who was staring at the barrel of a gun could still be smiling. "One more step, and I'll shoot."  
  
Sean raised his eyebrows and lifted his leg. He dramatically threw it in front of his and Anna released her fire. She closed her eyes, not wanting to see the damage she had done. A piercing scream came from across the room.  
  
However, it wasn't his scream and there was no thud. He hadn't dropped to the floor. She slowly opened her eyes and screamed. He was still smiling. Blood was gushing out of his head, brains were splattered everywhere. It was like a horror movie. She was terrified. Suddenly, everything began to get sucked back inside.  
  
Phoebe lay across the room screaming clutching her stomach for all she was worth. Anna knew she had to get to her, but she had to get rid of him first.  
  
Looking back at him, all the blood and brains were speedily reversing, healing him. Anna backed away as she fired more shots at him. But again, he self healed himself. She continued to fire until she heard the most unwelcome sound she had ever heard. CLICK. Her gun had run out of ammunition. She couldn't protect herself, or Phoebe.  
  
"Uh oh, we are in trouble aren't we?" Sean said mockingly as the last drop of blood re-entered his body.  
  
"Phoebe get out of here now!" Anna screamed, but Phoebe was in another world, rocking herself slowly trying to ease the pain in her abdomen. She had retreated to her safe haven.  
  
Sean stepped forward, a smile spread across his lips. He looked into Anna's petrified eyes. "Say bye bye." He said mockingly. He pulled his hand back and drove his shinny metal into her heart.  
  
Anna screamed as loud as she could.  
  
Phoebe jumped! Her premonition! "ANNA! NOOOOOOO!"  
  
Anna dropped to the floor, dead. Sean turned to face Phoebe.  
  
"Cops." He said offhandedly with a shrug and a smile. 


	25. SEAN PART 3a!

Sean suddenly felt a sharp pain as he was harshly thrown across the room and whacked his head on the wall.  
  
"Demons." An offhanded voice sounded.  
  
Phoebe hesitantly looked up. Her frightened brown eyes met with those of her protector. "Prue?" She whispered.  
  
"You okay baby?" Prue asked, a worried look plastered on her face. Phoebe shook but nodded. "Good." Prue quickly bent down and felt for a pulse in Anna neck as a horrified Phoebe looked on in dismay. She raised her head slowly. "She's gone Pheebs."  
  
Phoebe's legs became like jelly as they gave way to her weight. She couldn't believe it. Anna couldn't die, she didn't deserve to. She was supposed to be okay. She was a cop, and cops weren't supposed to die, they were supposed to be able to protect. Prue hurriedly ran forward to catch her baby sister before she could hit the floor. She gently lowered her traumatise sister, holding her in a tight embrace. " She didn't deserve this, Prue." Phoebe wept. "She didn't deserve to die."  
  
Prue gently stroked her sister's head, trying to calm her. "I know baby, I know." This was over their heads. The whole of the last few months had been. And this, well this would be the icing on the cake so to speak. This would totally ruin Phoebe.  
  
"Sh.she tried to stop him Prue." Phoebe stammered, clearly distraught. "She shot him. B.but he healed himself."  
  
"It's okay. It'll be all right. He won't get away with this, baby. I promise. But right now, I'm just thankful that you're okay. You're safe now." She rocked her sister with a gentle rhythm, hoping to calm her. "Pheebs sweetie, will you let me get something." Phoebe clung tighter to her sister. "I'm only getting some crystals from across the room." Prue pointed in the direction she was going, making sure Phoebe's eyes followed. Her baby sister's gaze the crossed to her demon ex. "Don't worry Pheebs. I'll be quick. I promise." Phoebe slowly looked into her sister's warm eyes. She could see she was telling the truth and so reluctantly released her vice grip. "Good girl." Prue kissed Phoebe on the head before standing.  
  
Phoebe's eyes never left Sean's dark figure lying across the other side of the room. "So I read something in the Book of Shadows about a crystal cage thing that demons can't escape from." Prue was saying. "We can put him in there while we gather what we need for the potion. Okay Pheebs?" She looked at her sister when Phoebe didn't respond. "Pheebs? Phoebe?" Phoebe's eyes were transfixed of the stirring body of Sean. "Whoa!" Prue exclaimed before hurriedly running over to him and quickly placing the crystals around him.  
  
Sean began to scream in pain, causing Phoebe to grab her abdomen and start screaming to. Prue slightly pulled out one of the crystals making sure Sean was again unconscious before running over to her crying sister.  
  
"Phoebe? Phoebe what's the matter?" Prue asked, having a funny feeling she already knew.  
  
"B.baby." Phoebe gasped.  
  
"Okay honey, lets get you over onto the couch quickly." Prue helped lift her sister and took her over to the other side of the room where she laid her on the couch. "The baby and him must be linked in some way."  
  
"Don't kill my baby." Phoebe cried.  
  
"What? Phoebe no. I'd never hurt your baby, ever. We need to find a way to keep your baby safe and still vanquish him." She said sending a nod towards the slumped figure on the floor. Prue got up and walked over to the Book of Shadows. She carefully picked up their precious book and walked back to her sister. She sat her up slightly so she could see what she was looking at. They scanned through Sean's page but there was nothing that said anything about keeping the baby safe if you vanquished him. It was baby and demon, or neither.  
  
"I have a solution, my darlings." The voice made both sisters jump as they raised their heads to see whom it was.  
  
"Grams?" Phoebe's tired voice asked.  
  
"In the flesh, or so to speak." Grams replied with a smile.  
  
"Grams, aren't you supposed to be." Prue trailed off.  
  
"Dead? Yes yes, I am. Hence the translucent effect." Grams smiled at her open mouthed granddaughters. "Any way, I have a way that Phoebe can keep her baby and you can still vanquish." She paused looking at Sean. "That thing over there." She said as she waved her arm in his general direction.  
  
"How?" Prue asked, getting down to business. If there was a way Phoebe would be able to keep her child, it has to be put into effect immediately.  
  
"You need to bind the baby's powers." Grams said logically.  
  
"We need to what?" Prue looked clueless.  
  
"Bind or expel them, I personally would choose the latter, much more effective."  
  
"What do you mean 'bind'?"  
  
"Confine the baby's powers. His powers are his link to." She paused again, as she looked at Sean in disgust, earning a smile from both her granddaughters. "That thing and so removing them, removes the link, meaning Phoebe will be able to keep her child." Grams beamed.  
  
"I dunno, I mean it sounds really complicated, how long will it take to get everything together?" Prue asked, doubts wandering freely around her mind.  
  
"There is a spell inside the Book of Shadows. It is how I protected you for all those years."  
  
"What? You bound our powers?" Phoebe piped up, not quite believing what she was hearing while Prue began to flip through their precious book.  
  
Grams fidgeted uncomfortably. "Well, yes. I had to my darlings; it was the only way to protect you."  
  
"So if I bound my baby's powers, he won't get them for like twenty years?" Phoebe asked sharply, clearly agitated with the situation.  
  
"Not necessarily, but I personally think that that would be a blessing in."  
  
"Okay grams." Prue cut off, feeling that this apparently dead grams was no better, if not worse than the live one. "We get it."  
  
Grams ceased her talking and looked intently at her youngest granddaughter who seemed to be worriedly pondering the prospect of binding her baby's powers.  
  
"I.if I was to take them away completely, would that leave my baby in danger?" She asked hesitantly.  
  
"Not necessarily my darling. You will be able to protect him, and you have Prue, and Piper. They won't let anything happen to him." Grams reassured. Things seemed to have been reversed. It had never been Phoebe who needed reassurance. Piper, yes. Prue, occasionally. But Phoebe? Never.  
  
Phoebe just sat there in silence. Not really sure what she should do. Prue interrupted her frightened thoughts by her voiced opinion.  
  
"Well, maybe instead of getting rid of them completely, we just bind them. That way you still have the opportunity to return his powers to him. Right Pheebs?" She asked, turning her attention to her sister.  
  
"Err, yeah I guess so." Phoebe agreed uncertainly.  
  
"Right, well do what you like." Grams said in a slightly irritated way.  
  
"Grams!" Prue scolded.  
  
"What?" Grams looked and gave Prue an innocent look and she raised her arms, pulling them up by her sides.  
  
"She doesn't need that right now."  
  
Meanwhile, across the room, Sean lay listening to every word exchanged. He knew that the baby was linked to him; by hurting himself he would hurt Phoebe. It was a risk, considering he would be hurting his child too, but they hadn't bound his powers yet, so he should still be able to heal himself. Sean slowly and silently opened his eyes and glanced around the attic. BINGO! He saw in glint in the light. He quickly glanced at the three engaged in conversation across the room. He could make it.  
  
He more before anyone could blink. He grabbed the antheme and drove it into his stomach. Phoebe let out a heart wrenching scream. Prue and grams froze, totally shocked by what had just happened.  
  
Phoebe was in so much pain it was as though she could feel herself getting stabbed. She wrapped her cold arms tightly around her abdomen and she cried out in pain.  
  
Sean continually stabbed himself. Phoebe was on the verge of passing out for her pain was unbearable. He just stood there smiling.  
  
Prue couldn't watch anymore, she threw Sean into the wall, knowing that on some level she would hurt her baby sister, but at least she was saving her a lot more pain. Sean lay on the floor, unmoving. Prue quickly rushed over to her baby. Phoebe had passed out from the pain. Silent tears slid down Prue's cheeks as she looked at her sister. Suddenly determination began to flow through her body filling her to her fingertips.  
  
She stood and walked over to the Book of Shadows, she was going to bind this baby's powers and get rid of that bastard, for Phoebe. 


	26. SEAN PART 3b! FINAL

"Grams." Prue turned her attention to the ghost of her grandmother who was idly staring at her youngest granddaughter. "Grams!" Grams looked up at Prue.  
  
"Yes dear?"  
  
"Would you keep an eye on Phoebe for a minute? I need to quickly grab some herbs from the kitchen and call Piper." She asked her grandmother, a hopeful look in her blue eyes.  
  
"Of course I will," grams smiled warmly as she carefully set her translucent body next to Phoebe.  
  
"Just." Prue paused looking at her grams.  
  
"Just what?"  
  
"Just try not to give her a heart attack if she wakes up." Grams gave her a questioning look. "How often is it you wake to find your translucent grandmother leaning over you?"  
  
"Point taken Prudence. Just go and get your herbs and get Piper home."  
  
Prue nodded before quickly turning and hurriedly exciting the room. She raced down the stairs as horrible thoughts ran freely through her mind. She knew she had to act quickly if she wanted to bind the baby's powers before Sean regained consciousness. If all went well this would be a turning point in the sister's lives, more specifically Phoebe's. But this would knock her down emotionally. Prue had to be ready to pick up the pieces.  
  
She reached down and grabbed the cordless, deciding it was probably a better idea to call Piper first, giving her more time to get home. She punched in the numbers and set the phone against her ear. It rang, once, twice, thrice. "Come on.come on damn it!" Prue muttered impatiently.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Piper! You need to get home right now!" Prue's panicked voice sounded down the phone.  
  
"What? Why? What's happened? Is Phoebe okay?" Piper bombarded her sister with questions.  
  
"She will be if you get home. Look Sean made another attack, Anna is dead and we just discovered that Phoebe's baby is connected to Sean through powers so we are gonna try to bind his powers now, then we are gonna try to vanquish."  
  
"Whoa Prue!" Piper interrupted. "I'm on my way. I'll be home as soon as I can." Piper told her sister. "Just stay calm." There was a moment of silence before a question struck Piper. "Prue, why aren't you with Phoebe?"  
  
"Oh grams is." Prue said offhandedly.  
  
"Grams?!"  
  
"Oh yeah, grams.lets just say she popped in with some useful information. I have to go Piper; I have to get us stairs." Prue said hurriedly.  
  
"Okay, see you in a few minutes. Bye, love you."  
  
"Love you too." Prue quickly threw down the phone and ran into the kitchen, looking for all the herbs needed for the spell to bind the baby's demonic powers. She gathered what she could into her arms before realising something was missing. "Rosemary? Where the hell is the rosemary?" She reached over the counter to a set of herbs and accidentally knocked over the bottle of red wine she received in the post the previous night, from ambulance man Jack. "Shit." She cursed. That was a really expensive bottle as well, she said to herself. She groaned quietly before reaching over and grabbing the rosemary. "Look what you made me do!" She exclaimed to the tiny herb pot.  
  
Up in the attic, grams was gently running her hand through her granddaughter's hair. "Oh my darling, you've been through so much." She wished that none of this had happened to Phoebe. It all seemed so unfair. Okay, she was a pain in the ass when she was younger but she really didn't deserve this. Her whole persona had seemed to change since her return from New York. She wasn't as confident and now in most occasions backed out when facing confrontation. Her train of thought was interrupted when Prue re- entered the attic.  
  
"How's she doing?" She worriedly asked her grandmother.  
  
"Still unconscious. Hasn't made any sort of movement." Grams stated.  
  
"And him?" Prue nodded her head towards Sean and she moved swiftly to the Book of Shadows.  
  
"Out like a light."  
  
Prue nodded in response. Grams looked on as Prue threw down the herbs and spices onto the small table in front of her. "Okay so these ones need to be crushed." She pointed to a few pots set aside to the right of her. "And these." She pointed to the others "Need to be brewed." Grams nodded. "Are you able to make potions? I mean, you're dead and all but can you still."  
  
"Of course I can." Grams stood and began to pick up the necessary pots.  
  
"Wait!" Prue alerted as her grams started out the door. She continued as the old woman's attention turned back to her. "Don't you need the recipe instructions thingy?" She asked uncertainly.  
  
"Prudence my dear, I have made this potion before, I think I can remember how to do it." Grams smirked slightly.  
  
"Okay but what about the Sean potion? Have you made that before?"  
  
"Um, well, no." There came an uncomfortable momentary pause. "Oh just give me the page." She replied flustered that she had been caught out.  
  
Prue tore the potion part of the "Excegrotus" page out before handing it to her grandmother. "Hurry." She commanded her grandmother quietly before turning her attention back to her baby sister. She sighed and ran her hand gently through her baby sister's hair as silent tears escaped her strong minded grasp. A small moan emerged from Phoebe's lips. Prue quickly wiped away her tears with the back of her hand. Phoebe didn't need Prue to be crying, she needed her to be strong. "Hey baby." She said as Phoebe's eyelids fluttered open.  
  
"Sean." Phoebe said weakly trying to sit up.  
  
Prue quickly glanced over her shoulder. The monster hadn't moved. "It's okay Pheebs, he's still unconscious." She gently pushed her sister back down. "How are you feeling?" She asked.  
  
"I.I'm not sure. I think the baby healed itself." Phoebe was tired, in pain, and very confused. How could her baby be connected to that monster? It frightened her, much more than she was letting on to her sisters. She figured that she could have a breakdown when this had all finished. When it was over and Sean was gone. She glanced across the room and saw Anna's limp body on the floor, blood seeping through the hole penetrated in her chest. Tears instantly sprung to her eyes, clouding her vision.  
  
"Hey," Prue said seeing the tears. She gently raised her hand and wiped them away with her thumb. "Don't cry sweetie. Everything is gonna be alright."  
  
"No it's not." Phoebe cried. "Anna's dead! She's dead Prue because of me!"  
  
Prue was taken back by her sister's outburst although thinking about it she shouldn't have been. Upon returning to her senses she realised she had to make sure Phoebe didn't blame herself for Anna's death. "No!" Prue held her baby sister tight in her arms. She didn't want any of her coming words to escape her sister's hearing. "This is not your fault, Phoebe. Sean is a monster, a demon. There was nothing you could have done to save Anna. Do you understand me?" she asked looking into her sister's eyes.  
  
"Perfectly." The cruel voice behind Prue startled her. She could fell Phoebe start to quiver in her arms.  
  
"Stay down jackass or you'll know what its like to be a squashed wall sandwich." Prue threatened pure hate dripping from her voice.  
  
"Oh I'm really scared." Sean smirked back at Prue.  
  
"Sorry Pheebs." She whispered before flinging Sean against the attic wall, once again rendering him unconscious. She felt Phoebe flinch and cry out as impact struck. She reached to grab her abdomen, but luckily she didn't pass out. "I'm sorry babe." Prue said as she gently rubbed her sister's back in a soothing motion hoping it would calm her distraught sister. Phoebe just sobbed quietly in her arms.  
  
Downstairs, Piper slammed the door on her way into the house. "Prue!" She yelled at the top of her lungs throwing her purse and coat down by the door.  
  
"Prue is upstairs with Phoebe my darling."  
  
The voice startled Piper who quickly turned and locked eyes with her grandmother. "Grams!" She exclaimed as she moved into the waiting arms. "What are you doing here? I thought you were.!"  
  
"Dead? Yes yes I know. I came back to help get rid of that demon Phoebe managed to somehow seduce."  
  
Piper was too stunned for words. "Would you help me finish the potions, they're almost done?" Grams smiled at her second granddaughter. Piper just nodded and followed the old (apparently dead) woman into the kitchen of the manor.  
  
"Piper's home." Prue whispered to Phoebe.  
  
Ten Minutes later and all was set. The two potions were ready and waiting, the spells were at hand and all three of the girls braced themselves for the finale.  
  
"So how does this potion work again?" Phoebe asked staring at the brown goo in front of her eyes with disgust.  
  
"You need to drink it. That will detach yours and the baby's powers. Then you call for your powers so you still have yours then we are all set." Grams smiled.  
  
"Are you absolutely sure I have to drink it?" phoebe asked clearly showing her reluctance to absorb the liquid.  
  
Both of her sisters smiled at her sister's behaviour. "Yes, now hurry we don't have much time."  
  
Phoebe swallowed the lumpy liquid before pulling a face. "That tasted gross!" She exclaimed. She grabbed the sheet of paper off Prue and quickly recited the spell.  
  
"Did it work?" Grams asked.  
  
"How should I know? I don't feel any different!" Her sister's detected a slight tone of irritation in their sister's voice.  
  
"Well, I guess we don't have time to try and find out. We are just gonna have to hope." All eyes turned on Prue at her comment. Prue nodded her head towards Sean's stirring figure.  
  
"This is it." Phoebe stated glumly. She took both of her sisters' hands and held them tightly. She was literally facing her demons head on, and she was terrified.  
  
"What the.?" Sean started. He stopped as he felt the glass shatter against his skin. He looked down and saw boils erupting all over his body. He screamed.  
  
Phoebe flinched as he screamed, tightening her vice grip on her sisters.  
  
"Say the spell!" Prue yelled, trying to make herself heard over his shouts and screams.  
  
"Demon of hate and pain so strong, tortured minds and hearts for so long. The pain you caused you now will know, Hell takes you now - make it so."  
  
His form changed into a creature three times as big as the sisters. He let out and ear piercing scream. Phoebe felt her legs give way underneath her but the arms of those she loved so much wrapped around her waist holding her strong.  
  
"Keep repeating it!" Prue ordered her sister.  
  
They did so and a tremendous bang roared throughout the room and a blinding flash illuminated the darkness. With one last motion he threw a dagger across the room straight for Phoebe. Then He was gone. It was over. Finally.  
  
Phoebe collapsed to the ground. Blood began seeping quickly through a wound caused by his infamous dagger.  
  
"Phoebe!" Her sisters yelled as they fell to the floor beside her. Prue quickly ripped of her thin sweater and wrapped it carefully around her sister's bloody upper arm. "It's okay Pheebs. Everything will be okay." She reassured. "Piper." Prue's voice turned serious. "Call an ambulance. Then call Marcus. He needs to know what happened." She said solemnly. Piper nodded and ran out of the room.  
  
"I must go." Grams sounded from the shadows. "I did what I came to do and now I must return." Prue nodded with understanding. She looked down at Phoebe who had tears streaming down her face. Not for the physical pain, but for the emotional pain. Grams knelt quickly beside the fallen one. "I'll always be here Phoebe." Phoebe nodded but the tears wouldn't subside. Grams quickly kissed each of her granddaughters before standing. "Give my love to Piper." Prue smiled and nodded at her grams. White lights enveloped the old woman as she disappeared from sight. Prue bent down and held Phoebe close as they both cried. These last few months has been traumatic, for them all.  
  
EPILOGUE  
  
The three sisters stood there as the wind whistled through the trees. Their head's were bent in respect and each of them had tears flowing freely down their cheeks. They shouldn't have to be there, this shouldn't have been the ending, Anna shouldn't be being buried.  
  
Phoebe listened to the words of the priest, complementing Anna's bravery, putting her life before others. A sinking feeling filled her as she realised that the life she had protected was her own. If it wasn't for Phoebe then Anna would still be alive. Phoebe felt someone nudge her. She slowly raised her head and locked eyes with her big sister. It was as if Prue knew exactly what she was thinking and was telling her through her gaze to drop those thoughts instantly. Easier said than done, Phoebe though to herself. Prue grasped Phoebe's hand and held it tight as Phoebe rested her other hand on her swollen stomach. She closed her eyes and just listened to the words. They pained her.  
  
Prue looked across at Marcus who was deadly silent throughout everything, and not once shed a tear. His bravery and determination not to cry brought tears to her own eyes. Deep down she felt just as responsible for this tragedy as Phoebe. It was their unusual lives that caused this mess and looking at the consequences broke her heart. She felt a head lean onto her shoulder. When she looked down she saw the top of her baby's head. She gently kissed it, trying to soothe her.  
  
Prue recalled the day Sean's rein of terror ended. Only ten minutes after Piper had rang for the ambulance and informed Marcus, sirens filled Prescott Street. Prue was shocked to find that Jack was on duty and once again, Phoebe's ambulance man. Anna's body was removed quickly and efficiently so not to distress the sisters further. Phoebe was treated initially in the attic while Anna's body was being removed. The thought of the body bad being carried out of the room pained Prue. It was an image she would never forget. Phoebe was then rushed to the hospital and both of the sister's were allowed to ride, which seemed unusual for the ambulance company. Prue suspected it had something to do with Jack. He seemed concerned about Phoebe's struggle to stay conscious. But the doctor told Prue and Piper that Phoebe's hit to the shoulder wasn't that bad, however the amount of exhaustion she had suffered made her more likely to fall unconscious, and so that was what had alerted Jack.  
  
Phoebe was kept in the hospital for three days and only allowed home with a promise of bed rest and taking it easy. As you can imagine, this did not go down well with Phoebe and her sisters struggled to keep her down. However, just over a week later, no arguments were made about attending the ceremony. ALL of the wanted to go and pay their respects to the person who sacrificed her life for Phoebe.  
  
Prue snapped back to reality as the coffin was lowered into the grave. She could feel Phoebe weaken next to her and so held her tighter, being wary of her shoulder. All three of the sister's wept for the incredible cop and the amazing friend. On their way out each of the sisters shook Marcus' hand, except for Phoebe who fell into his arms embracing him tightly.  
  
That evening all three of the sisters sat on the couch draped in blankets. None of them said a word they just took comfort in each others arms. Suddenly the door bell rang. Prue kissed both of her sister's before standing and answering the door.  
  
"Jack!" She exclaimed genuinely surprised.  
  
He smiled sheepishly. "Hi."  
  
"What are you doing here?" Prue asked giving the guy a warm smile.  
  
"I bought these for you." He pulled a small but most elegant bouquet of flowers out from behind his back. "I was going to ask you out on a date this evening, until I found out what today was and I thought it kind of." He paused. "Inappropriate. But I just wanted you to have them."  
  
He handed the bouquet of flowers to Prue who smelled them. "They're beautiful." She said earning a delighted smile from Jack.  
  
"I hoped you'd like them."  
  
There was silence for a moment as Prue contemplated what she was about to say. "You know, I'm free Saturday." A seductive smile flashed across her face.  
  
"Pick you up at seven?" He asked.  
  
"Sure thing. See you then." Prue smiled and closed the front door, leaving the extatic man to make his way from the house.  
  
When she came back into the living room she saw both sisters smiling at her. "What?" She asks innocently.  
  
"Nothing." Piper said, still grinning.  
  
"He better not be demonic. I don't think I can go through that again." Both sisters were shocked to hear those words from Phoebe's lips but even more shocked to see her still smiling.  
  
This night would be the turning point in the lives of the Halliwell sisters. 


End file.
